To Be Or Not To Be
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: She just went to his house to see why he hadn’t come to training. She hadn’t planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training! NejiTenten, complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Be Or Not To Be

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. she hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Warning from Authoress:** I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._ Well, that's not true, I stole it from my best friend, Alex, when we were on the phone, but she practically demanded I use it cuz she can't write for the life of her. But, yeah. Not stolen.

Hello! It's MillicentRaven under a new penname! And I love my new name. Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl. I love Shika… but anyways! This is a repost of the original story "To Be Or Not To Be". I didn't like the original way I wrote it. at all. It sucked. Muchly. (My word) So I decided to completely redo it and go in a semi-new direction. The whole thing is now in Tenten's perspective… sorta. It's in her perspective, but it's not going to be in first person. (For those who don't know what first person is, it's the use of "I" or "me") And I also have the story planned out. I know exactly where I wanna go with it… kinda. I'm also going to try to make the chapters long, but sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do. And, yes, characters will be OOC (out of character) deal with it or click the back button.

**Disclaimer:** Haha! Yeah, I totally own Naruto! I'm Masashi Kishimoto! Yup. I am totally a Japanese man. I ain't no _girl_ who resides in _Kansas_, nope. I'm totally a _man_ in _Japan_. Darn you all for figuring out my secret.

* * *

_Team Gai's Training Ground_

_June 10th _

_9:30 AM_

Tenten couldn't believe it. She was completely and utterly speechless. One may ask _why_ she was speechless. Well, it was the fault of Neji Hyuga. Or rather, _lack_ of Neji Hyuga. He was thirty minutes late for training. Neji was late. _Neji_ was late. _Neji Hyuga_ was late. For training. Neji was never late; much less late for training. The words "Neji" and "late" just didn't _fit_.

"Neji" and "inhuman"

"Neji" and "cold"

"Neji" and "emotionless"

"Neji" and "robot" _Those_ words fit. But when Gai-sensei told Tenten that Neji was _thirty minutes late _and they could no longer wait for him, a giant "does not compute" flashed in Tenten's mind. "So…what do I do?" Tenten had asked after a few moments of stunned silence. "We could train Tenten, Gai-sensei!" Lee had cried, waving his arms around frantically. "We could show her more of the gift of youth!"

…_More_?

Hell. No. "Um… why don't I just go and find Neji? He has no social life, so I'll just check the Hyuga compound." With that, she calmly walked (frantically ran) from Team Gai's training ground and onto the sidewalk where she began the walk to head toward the Hyugas'. Why would Neji purposely skip training? It didn't make any sense. Neji practically _lived_ to train! So unless he's making birthday preparations, (which she doubted very much) Neji was either sick, which wouldn't stop him from coming to training or he was dead. (And Tenten doubted that even _death_ would stop him from training.) Tenten stopped as she stood in front of the Hyuga house and looked at the giant wooden door in front of her. She gulped. She's never actually seen the inside of her teammate's house before, but… she balled her hand into a fist and banged on the door. A maid answered. "Yes?"

"Where's Neji?" The maid took in her appearance and frowned, her eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry; Master Neji has forbid me to allow the entrance of fangirls into the compound."

...Fangirl?!

"_Fangirl_?!"

"Now, please leave or I'll have to tell Hiashi-sama of your presence here." _Slam!_ Tenten was fuming. She did _not_! Oh, when Tenten got hold of Neji, he was going to pay for not telling his maids that she was _not_ a bloody fangirl! Tenten fumed as she turned on her heel away from the door and began to walk from the house. That's when she spotted it. A wall that, undoubtedly, led into the Hyuga's backyard. Knowing Neji's family, they'd have alarms all over the place; especially the walls to prevent enemy-related attacks. Did she value her life enough to risk it?

Apparently not. _'Be a good kunai and get in the wall!'_ Tenten stabbed the wall with her kunai and did the same with another one in order to climb up and get a good leverage going. Oh, sure, she could very easily just poof in there, but this way was much more fun; more risky and this way, Neji was sure to notice her. Two more kunai in the wall and Tenten pushed herself up. She couldn't spend very long standing on her kunai or else they'd break and she'd have to buy more and she didn't want to go another week without eating.

Looking up, she spotted it. A very thin wire that would, no doubt, trip the alarm had she been as inexperienced as she was in her genin days. If she were to step on it accidentally… well, she'd have a buncha Hyugas on her butt, now wouldn't she? Carefully, she embedded the first kunai into the wall a certain way so it would be positioned above the wire. After that was done, the kunai below her left foot began wobbling. _'Crap! Just a few more seconds, then you can fall out!'_ Tenten took out another kunai knife and just as she was about to embed it… the kunai under her left foot fell out, and Tenten had to use the one under her right foot for support.

Unfortunately, the kunai could barely hold one foot, let alone two; kunais were not meant for foot support. And that one went, too. Thinking quickly, Tenten grabbed the one kunai that she had stuck in earlier. 'Double crap!' The wire was right in front of her. She'd have to be extra careful if she wanted to not touch it.

Maybe she should've just poofed in. "Neji, when I get my hands on you…" she managed to get another kunai into the wall. Unfortunately, as she was pulling herself up, her foot pulled on the wire.

Cue the alarms. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Triple crap. Tenten pushed herself up and over the wall. Well, she was right. Neji was sure to notice her _now_.

And… cue the dogs. _'I'm not a dog person.'_ Tenten thought as she got out two more kunai. Not even ten minutes later, all four of the Hyugas' dogs were on the ground, whining and licking their wounds. "And that is why I am a cat person." It was then she spotted him. White-eyed, brown-haired prodigy that was Neji Hyuga. "Hi, Neji!" Her white-eyed teammate turned his eyes from the injured dogs to Tenten. "You climbed the wall."

"Hey, I didn't set off the alarm on purpose! Stupid kunai broke while I was standing on it."

"Kunais were not meant to be stood on. They were meant for battling purposes."

"I know that!" Tenten interrupted. "And furthermore," Neji continued, as if Tenten hadn't spoken at all. "If you really wished to enter the Hyuga grounds, you could have easily just poofed in. Or, even better, you could have just entered through the front door."

"I _did_ try to go through the front door!" Tenten burst out. "But the maid said I was a fangirl and wouldn't let me in, which, by the way, I'm gonna get you for later."

"How is the maid's incompetence my fault?"

"You should tell her what your friends look like so they don't get mistaken for fangirls!"

"I don't talk to the maids unless it is necessary."

"If it happens again, I may just have to burst through the front door… decapitating some people who stand in my way."

"Just try it. You'll just have Hyugas who wouldn't hesitate in killing you."

"I wouldn't hesitate, either."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. it's a promise." Neji smirked slightly. "Hn. I would prefer that you go through the front doors. It is so much better than alerting the entire clan to your presence." Neji's hand swept around and it seemed that at that moment, Tenten realized that the entire Hyuga clan was staring at them in full byakugan. "Wow. You have a huge clan."

"Neji." Hiashi Hyuga walked up to the pair, examining the female. "Tenten, correct?" Tenten smiled, bowed slightly and nodded. "Yes, sir. I apologize for setting off the alarms. The maids would not allow me entrance into your home." The Hyuga head nodded. "I will make sure to take care of that." He then, turned to his nephew. "Neji." Neji turned to his uncle. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"This is the same Tenten you were talking about earlier?" Neji nodded, once. Tenten looked in between the uncle and nephew. "You were talking about me?"

"Tenten-san." Tenten stood up straighter under the Hyuga clan's intense gaze. "Neji has picked you. Do you accept?" Tenten blinked, confused. "Um… okay?" The cold look in Hiashi's eyes softened. "Well, then, in that case," he spoke loud enough for the members of the clan to hear. "There is to be a wedding! Neji and Tenten shall be wed in four weeks!"

…Does. Not. Compute. Tenten vaguely heard Neji sigh. _'Wedding? Wedding? Whose wedding? It couldn't be _my_ wedding because_ I'm _not getting married. Certainly not to the legendary Neji Hyuga.'_ Tenten was snapped out of her mental rant by the sound of snapping in front of her face. "Tenten?" Ah, so it was Neji snapping his fingers in front of the weapons mistress' face. Tenten blinked, and then snapped her gaze to the head of the clan. "I'm to be what to the who now?" Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

* * *

_Inside Hyuga Compound_

_10:00 AM_

Tenten was a brilliant kunoichi. She was able to handle any weapon while in battle and she never missed her target. (That battle with the sand freak was just a _hoax_. She _wanted_ people to think she almost had her spine broken.) She always preferred training to boys and weapons to makeup and hair care. She also never let the little things bother her.

"I have to get _married_?!"

A wedding was not a little thing. "Please, calm down, Tenten-chan. It won't be that bad." Tenten paused in her pacing and stared at the younger girl. "Hey, if we're gonna be related, I don't have to call you Hinata-sama, do I?" said girl blushed. "I-I don't think so." Tenten smiled. "Good. Because that would be kinda weird. And speaking of weird… I'm engaged to Neji! _Neji_, of all people! I come over here, with the intent of asking why he was thirty minutes late for training, and it turns out I'm going to get married!"

"Tenten-san." Tenten looked into the doorway and saw a maid. "Um… yes?"

"Hiashi-sama requests your presence in the dining room." Tenten looked over her shoulder at Hinata. The younger girl smiled comfortingly. "Um… alright." Hesitantly, Tenten followed the maid into the dining room, where she saw the Hyuga elders and Neji. "Um…"

"Ah, Tenten-san, glad to see you're here, please, take a seat next to Neji." Hiashi said, motioning to the empty seat by Neji. Slowly, Tenten sank down into the seat. "_You're_ the girl Neji wants to marry?" One of the elders asked, examining Tenten.

"I--"

"Tenten is above the other girls in Konoha." Neji answered. "She also has complete mastery of weaponry. Her skills are exquisite." See that, that right there, is a Neji word if Tenten had ever heard one. "Thank…you?" Hiashi nodded. "Tenten-san, since you are the one Neji has chosen to be his bride, you are to stay here."

"Here?"

"And pass a few… tests." Tests? "Tests?" Well, at least Neji was just as surprised as she was. "No one said anything about any tests."

"Calm down, boy. It's just to see if your girlfriend has what it takes to be a Hyuga."

"I'm not-"

"Because she's from outside the family."

"Yes. You see Tenten, for generations, the Hyuga clan has married inside the family to keep the Byakugan strictly in the Hyuga clan. So you can see how… alarming it was when Neji said he wanted to marry outside the family." Hiashi explained. _'Ew. Incest.'_ Tenten thought, wrinkling her nose slightly. "And in order to see if you are truly Hyuga material, we are going to test you. Hyugas are calm by nature. But yet, we do participate quite willingly in one activity." Tenten looked at Neji who sighed heavily. Then when she looked back up, she saw the Hyugas staring at her. "Do you golf, girl?" One elder asked. Tenten blinked. "Golf?"

* * *

Yeah, I defiantly like this better than the first draft. And I'm currently working on the second chapter now. Okay, so review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** To Be Or Not To Be

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. she hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note:** Hii all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them! They influence me to update faster. Truth be told, I'm not that good at multi-chaptered fics so the fact that you all think it's good totally makes my day! (Also, do they even _have_ cars in "Naruto"? Feh, they have cigarettes, knives, computers and the like but no cars? Well, the Hyugas have a limo. Deal with it.) Oh, by the way, there are a few Japanese words in this chapter. Alas, Japanese is not my forte. So I apologize if they're being used out of context.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own limos, golfing, breakfast or the arrogant jackass-y bastard that is Neji Hyuga. Bummer.

* * *

_Limousine_

_June 10th_

_11:20 AM_

"The Hyugas have their own _golf course_?" Tenten exclaimed, looking at the Hyugas that were in the limo with her. "A limo, I can understand, being one of the stuck u- ahem, _prestigious_ clans in Konoha, that makes sense, but a golf course? Who needs a private golf course?"

"We do, obviously." Neji snapped from beside her. "You see, Tenten-san. Hyugas have been golfing for generations. It's one of the ways we get rid of stress." Hiashi explained. _'Really. Could've fooled me. I just thought that they beat on the nearest female they could find.'_ Tenten thought as she, discreetly of course, glared at Neji as various flashbacks of "training" (aka: Tenten getting her butt handed to her and Neji nearly pounding her to a bloody pulp.) popped into her mind. She still had a bruise on her arm from when Neji sent her crashing into a tree.

When he sends her into the hospital one of these days… she's going to tell Sakura to send the bill to Neji Hyuga. Arrogant little…

"More importantly," Hanabi Hyuga interrupted. "There are horse stables there, too. Hyugas have always been _born_ riders." The youngest Hyuga heiress looked at her sister. "Right, onee-chan?" Hinata's attention snapped away from the window she was looking out of. "Nani? Oh, um, yes." She nodded, and then looked back out the window. Hanabi scoffed. "She's probably thinking about that Uzumaki guy again." She turned her attention to Tenten. "I bet _you'll_ fall off the horse you haveta ride within the first five minutes." Tenten smiled. "Well, aren't _you_ a little b-"

"Tenten." Tenten turned and looked at Neji. "Yes, Neji?" White eyes looked at her. "Don't say what I think you are going to say."

"What? I was just going to say that she's a b…all of sunshine. Yes, she's just a little ball of sunshine. Hehehe. Adorable."

_'Little brat.'_

* * *

_Private Hyuga Golf Course/Horse Stables_

_June 10th_

_11:30 AM_

"And you hold the club, like so. Then you swing. And try not to spook the horses over there. Think you can do it?" Neji asked, demonstrating. "If I can fight ninjas whose levels surpass me in battle, then yeah, I think I can handle swinging a metal bar around. I practically do this every day, anyways. It would help if everyone wasn't staring at me, though." Tenten pointedly looked at the Hyugas. "Hint, hint!"

"It's alright, Hiashi-sama." Neji jumped in before his uncle could do something to Tenten. "I'll stay with her. After all, we _are_ engaged." Tenten choked on her own spit. It just… felt weird hearing Neji say that. Tenten turned her attention from the Hyugas to the golf club and ball. You just smack and swing. Honestly, did the Hyugas think that she was a complete imbecile? Even Naruto Uzumaki could hit a ball. "Tenten-chan." Hinata called out. Tenten looked up and into the girls white eyes. "Good luck." The elder Hyuga daughter smiled at her. The younger one looked skeptically at her before turning away and following her father to the next hole and Tenten could've sworn she had heard her say, "Wonder how long 'till she beans someone in the head?"

"Oh, she's going to be the one."

"Tenten." Tenten turned and gave him an innocent smile. Golfing? So totally no problem.

Problem! It seemed like no matter how soft she hit the ball, it always went sailing. So far, Tenten had managed to hit the ball over the fence surrounding the golf course and horse coral and hit eight pedestrians, ten cars that were in the parking lot, eleven windows and she would've hit Neji with her club if he was just a little bit slower. "I hope we don't end up getting sued…" Tenten vaguely heard Neji mutter staring at a recently-broken window. "Shut up, Hyuga. I have perfect aim."

"Tell that to the pedestrians... and the windows." Tenten 'hmph'ed. "I aim the ball for the hole. It's not _my_ fault if it takes detours along the way."

"Tiger Woods you are not."

"I should've just hit you with the club."

"Just hit the ball, Tenten." Neji said, exasperated. _'Stupid Neji. Questioning my abilities. I hit the darn ball didn't I? It's not my fault if stupid people are in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_ Tenten hit the ball. (Or, more appropriately speaking, she smacked the ball.) And the ball went flying. Wordlessly, Tenten and Neji watched at the ball flew and…disappeared. "Well, lost another ball."

"Shut up." Tenten grabbed another ball from the golf club bag and dropped it on the ground. "Here's an idea, yell "fore" right before you hit the ball." Neji sighed heavily. "Gives the people more time to run." He muttered.

"I heard that! And you coulda told me that, earlier!"

"I thought you knew."

"I don't golf."

"Apparently." Tenten glared at him raised the club and yelled, "_Three_!" and swung. The ball sailed until…

It hit one of the Hyuga's pride horses. "Oh, yes. Perfect aim." Neji said as the horse fell over. Tenten looked around and saw the Hyugas staring at the fallen horse, then at her. Tenten gasped, and covered her mouth with her free hand. "By the way," Neji said, completely calm regardless of the fact that she had just hit and knocked over a full-grown stallion. "It's fore."

* * *

_Tenten's Apartment_

_1:00 PM_

_'Phew. Thank goodness I was able to convince Hiashi-sama to let me spend the rest of the day packing my things. I don't know how I'll be able to stand four weeks in the Hyuga compound. I was barely even able to last today.'_ Tenten sighed heavily and she ran her fingers through her loose brown hair. Why did Neji pick _her_ for anyway? She'd think that Neji would want someone with… better abilities. _'I almost wish he _had_ picked someone else.'_ She pushed her suitcase down and it closed with a soft click. _'Then I wouldn't have to deal with this.'_ She didn't see how Neji and Hinata were able to handle the strictness of the Hyuga compound day after day after day…

_'Although it does make sense. Seeing as how they were born and raised there.'_ The weapons mistress sighed heavily and threw herself onto her mattress then rolled over onto her side and stared at the picture of Team Gai on her nightstand. She smirked as she remembered that day. Neji was such a bastard back then. _'But then again, he's a bastard _now_, too.'_ Truth be told, Tenten has always had a small (V_ery_ small. So small, it's basically microscopic.) crush on the prodigy. He was just so…handsome. _'We won't count the fact that when we first met, I though he was a girl…'_ Tenten smiled. He really should cut that long hair of his. Although, if he did, he just wouldn't be the same Neji. Her stomach growled and the kunoichi sat up. Food. Now.

_'In retrospect, I should've at least stayed for lunch…'_ Tenten thought as she looked at her nearly-bare refrigerator. Which meal did she require? Lunch or dinner? _'I knew I shouldn't have eaten breakfast.'_

* * *

_Hyuga Compound_

_June 11th_

_8:00 AM_

_'Too… early…'_ Tenten had just barely managed to drag herself out of bed, grab her suitcase and begin to walk to the Hyuga estate. Why did Hiashi-sama request that Tenten be there at eight o'clock? It really was too early. She usually wasn't even up until 8:30 then at 9:00, she was out the door heading for Team Gai's training ground.

Before 8:30, Tenten was dead walking. A maid had met her at the door when Tenten had (sluggishly) made her way up the walk. "Ah, Tenten-san, Hiashi-sama has requested your presence in the breakfast nook."

"Ugh."

"Let me take your suitcase."

"Ugh." The suitcase was yanked out of her grip as Tenten staggered slightly. No falling asleep in the doorway! "Oh, silly me." the maid giggled. "You don't know where the breakfast nook is, do you?"

"Ugh."

"I shall guide you." Somehow sensing that Tenten wasn't going to move willingly, the maid grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall then knocked on a wooden door. "Hiashi-sama? Tenten-san has arrived."

"Send her in." The maid opened the door, let go of Tenten's hand and gave the girl a shove into the room. "Ah, Tenten-san. I trust that the maid has taken your bags?"

"Ugh."

"Good. Take a seat next to Neji." Cracking an eye open, Tenten found her fiancé and plopped down into the seat next to him. "Tenten?" Ah. Neji had never seen his partner half-conscious. _'He probably doesn't even sleep. Do robots sleep? I don't think robots sleep. I need to sleep. Oh, it's cold. It's very cold. It's…'_ Tenten was jerked out of her dream-like state. She screamed. "**_Cold_**! Cold, cold, cold! So very cold!" She turned to Neji who had a water pitcher in his hand. "Rise and shine, Tenten."

"I hate you!" Neji smirked. "You almost fell asleep on your breakfast." Tenten looked in front of her. When did the plate of food appear in front of her? Her stomach growled at the sight of it; she had chosen to skip dinner yesterday. It all looked so _good_…her mouth nearly watered.

But important matters first.

"You poured water down my back, you insensitive jerk!"

"It woke you up."

"You're buying me a new shirt!"

* * *

Hehe. I like the ending. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** To Be Or Not To Be

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. she hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **Let it be known that I have nothing against horses. Actually, I love horses. So yeah, no flames. And the horse Tenten rides is meant to be a pain-in-the-butt. Now onto other matters… whoo! I got two updates back to back! Go me! I guess this story is just so addicting to write. I actually think it may be my best work yet. All those writing classes at school really paid off.

…

We won't go into the fact that I never turned anything in and thus, got an incomplete…

Also, I'm not sure how long this will be. I'd like it to be fairly long, but at the same time, I don't want it to be _too_ long. Like one of those stories that _never ends_. I've found that those get… quite annoying. Anyway! Wow, it's 11:18 here. Thank Kami for spring break, eh? Or else I wouldn't have the energy to get all these chapters up… okay, I think I've rambled enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rain…Neji… Tenten… wow, this sucks. BUT! I do have Shikamaru's smexy voice recorded on my phone! And I have Sasuke's voice saying "Believe it" and "hard of hearing?" Yeah… I don't own Shika or Sasuke, either, By the way. Wow. My life sucks. But I do own Night-Dust!

* * *

_Hyuga Stables_

_June 11th_

_12:27 PM_

"There he is."

"You're _joking_."

"He's all ready for you, Tenten."

"When I said I'd ride a horse, I didn't mean _this_ one!" Hanabi smiled. "I thought that Night-Dust would be best suited for your… abilities." The horse… Night-Dust was the same horse that Tenten had knocked over the previous day.

And the horse seemed to remember her; as soon as he saw her, he snorted angrily. _'Crap.'_

"You are an _evil_ little girl." The young girl's smile only widened. "I'd hurry if i were you; Neji's waiting. Saddle Night-Dust up and go to the trail. After all, you're still being tested." And the girl left. Night-Dust snorted. "Okay, look horse. You don't like me, and I ain't particularly fond of you. But that little brat is steadily testing my patience and I need to one-up her." The horse snorted. _'I still have no clue why I'm trying this hard, but I don't give up easily. Now where do the Hyugas keep their saddles?'_ Spotting one, Tenten smiled. _'Perfect!'_ She grabbed it, and then promptly fell into the dust. "Ack!" She sneezed. The horse had his head turned in her direction and was whinnying while bobbing his head up and down. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?" The horse continued bobbing his head up and down as if answering her question. "Ugh. The things I do for Neji…" Slowly, Tenten pushed herself out of the dirt. "Okay. On the count of three, I'll lift up this… gigantic weight and put it on the horse. God, where's Lee when ya need him? Okay… one…two… three!" She lifted up the weight and threw it toward the Night-Dust who whinnied in protest and trotted away. _'Stupid horse. Stupid, gross, filthy horse.'_ Using some of her, what Tenten likes to call, "ninja speed", Tenten leapt onto the horse's back. Night-Dust, spooked by the abrupt weight change, hopped onto his back legs, his front legs waving frantically and took off.

Cue the high-pitched, girly scream. "Wild horse!" Tenten cried out as she raced past the Hyugas, bouncing up and down on Night-Dust's back. She thought she vaguely saw Neji abruptly turn his horse around. "Okay, Night-Dust… would you mind turning around or at the very least, _slowing the bloody down_?!" Tenten ducked under a low branch. _'I hate horses, I hate horses, I hate horses, I dislike horses. Okay, I'm going to open my eyes now.'_ Slowly, Tenten's eyes opened and she screamed. "River!" Night-Dust made an abrupt turn to the left and Tenten, who only had a grip on his mane, went flying into the river. She went under for a few moments, then came up, gasping for breath and trying to stop her rapidly-beating heart. _'Okay. So that settles that. Horses are _evil_.'_ She pulled herself onto the bank and looked around. Night-Dust was nowhere in sight and she had no clue where she was or how to get back to Konoha. _'Great.'_

"Night-Dust! Night-Dust come back! Please?" Silence answered her pleas. "Come on! At least take me home before you go rouge!"

* * *

_Middle of Nowhere_

_Probably 1-something_

"Stupid horse. I'm wet. I'm soaked to the bone. All because of a stupid horse. And that… Hanabi. If I die of hypothermia I'll be sure to come back from the grave and haunt her until the day she dies. Then I'll haunt Neji. Stupid arrogant…" Tenten muttered as she wringed out her now-loose hair and clothes as much as she could before getting up and walking in her soggy shoes. A breeze; a _cold_ breeze. Looking up, Tenten saw the cloudy sky. _'Huh… looks like-'_ thunder cracked, rain began pouring harshly from the sky.

_'Rain.'_ Tenten almost wept. A loud whinny was heard. Turning, Tenten barely made out the figure of a horse. "Night-Dust?" The horse's head turned and the head bobbed up and down and the horse happily trotted back to his rider. "Stupid horse." Tenten muttered as she grabbed the horse's wet mane and lifted herself up onto his back. The horse stood still. "Oh, now is _not_ the time for the 'spoiled little Night-Dust' act. I'm cold and I'm wet. Get moving!" Night-Dust, however, chose at that moment to eat his lunch and he began grazing on the grass on the ground. "Oh you have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" she lifted a hand and smacked the horse on the butt. "Hi-ya! Get moving!" And it was deja-vu as Night-Dust lifted himself onto his back legs, front legs waving wildly and then took off like he had a fire on his butt. Slowly, Tenten leaned down so she was lying on the horse, her arms still wrapped loosely around his neck. _'Crap. I'm getting sick.'_ Suddenly, Night-Dust stopped and Tenten groggily lifted her head. "Finally. Do you know how many Hyugas are out looking for you?" Neji, of course. "I saw you speed by. I tried to catch up, but Hiashi-sama called me back and called for a search party. Where were you?"

_'I just want a bed. A nice, warm, non-horse bed.'_

"Tenten?"

"Mm… Neji…" Tenten's eyelids then closed, covering her brown eyes and she swayed on the horse. Then she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Somewhere_

_Someday_

_Sometime_

_'Ugh. My head is killing me.'_ Tenten's eyes cracked open and light filled them. Bright… too bright lights. _'Argh! And that doesn't help!'_ She groaned loudly.

"Tenten-chan? Oh, thank goodness you are awake." Two white eyes filled her vision; but not the same white eyes from earlier.

No, these eyes were actually kind. "Hinata? Wha… where am I?"

"The Hyuga compound. Nii-san brought you here." Nii-san? Since when did Hinata have a- oh. Neji. Neji! Tenten sat straight up. "Neji!" Then the pain came. "Ugh. Headache."

"You shouldn't sit up so fast, Tenten-san. You have a little bit of a fever from your trip in the rain." Tenten looked up and saw Hiashi in the doorway. "How long was I out?"

"You slept all through yesterday." Hinata answered. "It's about nine AM."

_'That explains why I woke up. It's automatic.'_

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama." Neji said as he brushed past his uncle and into the room. Without a word, he put his palm to her forehead. "Hm. Let me guess, you got yourself sick." Tenten glared. "It's not my fault! It's that stupid horse your cousin set me up with." All eyes went to the Hyuga heiress whose eyes widened. "N-no! I-I would never… I mean, I…"

"Not _that_ cousin! The other one. The younger one."

"Figures." Neji muttered. Hiashi sighed heavily and left the room. Then he turned to his younger cousin and gave her a very pointed look. "Oh! Um, I will go and… get you some medicine, Tenten-chan."

"I wish that you wouldn't." But the younger girl had already left the room. "Idiot." Tenten turned toward the Hyuga. "You obviously have no idea how to ride a horse. Or how to golf. I shudder to think of how you'll act during dinner."

"Dinner? What about lunch? Or breakfast?"

"Dinner's more important."

"Why?"

"It just is!" Neji seethed. "You don't know anything, do you?"

"I know plenty."

"You are just… ugh. You're annoying."

"And you're arrogant."

"Why do I put up with you? You drive me crazy at times."

"_You're_ the one who is making me stay here!" Neji glared harshly, then sighed heavily and sank down into the seat his cousin once occupied. "Look, I didn't come in here to argue with you."

"You started it." Tenten muttered. Suddenly, she felt herself being jerked forward, nearly out of the bed and onto Neji's chest. "Neji…?" The prodigy said nothing as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Hm." Then he pushed her back into the bed. Tenten's face was red. "Neji, I-"

"I was right. You do have a fever."

What?

"What?"

"I was checking your temperature. That way is much more accurate than just a palm to the head."

_'Okay, so it wasn't a… thank goodness. I know we'll have to do that eventually, but not now… Kami help me.'_

"What, you didn't think that was a kiss, did you?"

She blushed harder. "No!"

"Really. Because the redness on your face says otherwise."

"You are so full of it!"

"You just know I'm right."

"I'm going to kill you one day."

"Says the girl who can never beat me at training."

"You're lucky I'm sick, you jerk!"

* * *

Whoo! I did two updates back to back, look at me and my greatness! And I did it before Inuyasha came on! Ha! I RULE! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **Oh yeah. It's official, I'm addicted to writing this… don't get used to all the updates though. They will be few and far between once school starts again. But… I only have 9 more weeks until summer! Yeah! Thank god! …Now all that's left is _surviving_ those nine weeks… without snapping and killing some girl who deserves to be strangled and dangled over the fiery pits of…! Hehehe. But that's not important right now, is it? Oh! Lately, I've been really into "Fruits Basket"! Y'know the manga/anime. Though, I do prefer the manga to the anime… the anime is just confusing… I love Kyo! (Says Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl in the "Naruto" section…) But don't worry, if you are a "Fruits Basket" fan, I don't plan on writing over there. I'd prolly make 'em all demented, knowing me…

Oh! The rating for this story will be going up. As you might've noticed, there are a few swear words. And more will be coming later, so alas, bid adieu to the "K+" rating! Also For the upcoming dinner scene… yes, I know that in Japan they use chopsticks. I'm not an imbecile. However, it was more convenient for them to use actual silverware. Deal with it. Let me just say that I don't like this chapter very much. Especially the beginning. It sucks, I know, don't remind me. And, yes, I know this chapter isn't that funny but the funny will be spread throughout the story, so don't worry.

**PS:** Hate this chapter. I really hate how Sakura and Ino came out… I'll have to revise them later…

**Disclaimer:** And now a poem. Ahem:

Roses are red, violets are blue. This chapter sucks. Oh poo. (Oh, and I don't own Naruto.)

* * *

_Tenten's Room in the Hyuga Compound_

_June 12th_

_12:38 PM_

Tenten yawned. Being sick sure did make you tired. Slowly, Tenten rolled off of her right side, facing the wall, to her left side. Slowly, she opened her brown eyes and… found she was staring into blueness. The blueness blinked. Tenten shrieked. "Woman…!"

"It's about time you woke up!" Sixteen-year-old, Ino Yamanaka exclaimed. "Do you know how long we've been waiting? Sakura is _boring_!"

"Hey! You used to love hearing all about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said from the other side of the room. The blonde waved her best friend's comment off. "More importantly, imagine our surprise when we come to get Hinata for a day of pampering and she says she has to stay here and help take care of _you_."

"At first, we thought that you and Neji had a fling going on." Sakura said as she tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Then we remembered something."

"It's _Neji_. So why _are_ you here?" Two scenarios went through Tenten's brain.

One: She could tell them. But that would result in "_Ohmahgawd_!" and "I can't believe it!" And knowing Sakura and Ino, they would squeal and cheer and squeal some more until Tenten's ears began to bleed.

Two: She could not tell them. But they already knew that she was mysteriously at the Hyuga compound. Then they would snoop until they found out. Then when they did… well… read scenario one. _'Well… this situation calls for a swear word. Damn it.'_

"Um… well, here's the thing I came here, originally because I wanted to find out why Neji had skipped morning training because Neji never skips training. And I'm here now because I passed out. And Neji brought me here." That was all true. It doesn't matter if she left out a few gaps… like _why_ Neji skipped training or _why_ she passed out. "Huh. That… makes sense, I guess." Ino nodded. "Wait. Why did Neji skip training? And why did you pass out?" Curse you, Sakura! Stop using your brain! Tenten sighed heavily. "Neji skipped training because… well, I don't really know that part. All I know is that when I got there, Neji chose me and I passed out after he chose me..."

_'Damn horse.'_

"He…chose you. For what?"

"I'm engaged." The two girls' eyes widened. "To _Neji_?" Ino cried. "No, to Hinata, of course to Neji!" Sakura and Ino looked at each other. "Wow."

"Who woulda thunk it?"

"This is…amazing!" and cue the girly squeals. "Oh my god, Tenten! You have to let us help plan your wedding! When is it?"

"Four weeks." This caused the two girls to pause. "Four… that's not nearly enough time! You need to push it back." Sakura said.

"I can't. I think its Hyuga tradition or something that they get married on their birthday. Neji's is in four weeks."

Ino blinked. "Neji has a birthday?"

"Of course he does!" Sakura snapped. "Everyone has a birthday!"

"Shut up! I thought he had more like a… "Day of creation" thing. Y'know, like… when someone decided to go to a robot factory and build him."

Silence.

Tenten burst out laughing. "That _would_ explain a lot!"

* * *

_7:28 PM_

"And sit up straight; no slouching, father doesn't like that. And address your elders as 'sir' or 'Madame' or 'sama'. You only speak if you're spoken to. Let's see what else?" Hinata looked up at the ceiling as she recollected more rules. _'Rules? For _dinner_?' _Tenten smirked. "What, do I haveta wait for Hiashi-sama to take a bite of something before I can start eating?"

"Yeah, that's one, too! How'd you know?" Tenten rolled her eyes and smoothed down the red dress she was forced (by threat of no more weapons by Neji) to wear. "I hate dresses. I hate make up, too." Tenten looked at her make up-covered face in the vanity mirror. "I think Ino-chan and Sakura-chan gave you some good tips." Hinata said. These "tips" that the two… evil… preppy… evil… evil… evil girls gave her included tying Tenten to a chair and _forcing_ her to hold still while the other paints her face with horrid _make up_. "I feel naked." Tenten said as she grabbed the straps of her dress and tried to pull it up. _'Stupid dress. Stay up!' _

"Tenten-chan, it is supposed to be that way."

"What's the point of dressing up for dinner? We havin' dinner with Tsunade? We better be havin' dinner with Tsunade. If not, I'm stripping."

"Ten-"

_Knock._ "I'm coming in." Neji. "No, nii-san, not-" Too late. Neji already came in. luckily; Tenten hadn't begun taking the dress off yet. Slightly, (so slight, if she hadn't have known Neji since she was twelve, she would've missed it) the prodigy's eyes widened before he was able to regain his composure. "Hn. You're wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it? I mean, besides the obvious. Maybe a jacket…"

"Take it off." Slowly, Tenten turned. _'Pervert!'_ Neji, automatically knowing where her thoughts went, said, "I didn't mean that in that way. I'm not going to ravish you. I just want you to wear something else."

"Hm. You don't like it?"

"No."

"Well in _that_ case… I love this dress and I'm wearin' it!"

"Damn woman." Neji muttered after Tenten had left the room. "I heard that!"

* * *

_8:30 PM_

"One… two… three… four… four. Four forks. Who in their right mind uses _four_ forks in _one_ sitting? Hyugas aren't human." Tenten said, looking down at the silverware in front of her. "Tenten, shush." Came Neji's voice from beside her. "Would you ever use four forks? And don't even get me started on the spoons! There are, like, _six_! And I have three drinks. Water, juice and I think it's wine. First off, that's illegal. Secondly, does your family _want_ me to be peeing every sixty seconds? And furthermore—mmph!" Tenten was suddenly silenced as Neji shoved a breadstick in her mouth. He slowly looked at his uncle who was looking at the pair with his eyebrow raised. "Tenten just _loves_ bread, Hiashi-sama."

_'He did _not_…!'_ Tenten chewed the breadstick and swallowed as she reached for her water. "I'm going to get you." She muttered before sipping. "So… Tenten, was it?" A Hyuga elder asked as he looked at her. Tenten nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I heard that your planning on marrying Neji."

"Well, I-I guess I am."

"You guess?"

"Um--"

"Where are your parents, girl?" Parents… "I… that is to say... I mean--"

"How would your parents feel about you getting--"

"She has no parents. Isn't that right, Tenten? She's an orphan." How blunt, Neji. "Yeah. That about sums it up."

"No parents. Wow, you and Neji have something in common!"

_'Little brat.'_ Tenten gasped as she felt someone's hand on her knee. Looking up, she saw Neji, smiling a small, but reassuring, smile. Then the hand disappeared and Neji turned toward his food like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Yeah… this isn't one of the funnier chapters, but alas, 'tis a necessity. (Anyone else think that my frequent updates are totally outta character for me?) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating:** T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **This must be said.

There is no way I can't say this.

If I don't say it, I shall explode.

Did anyone see the Saturday (3/24 if reading this later) Naruto? They cut it off. The last thing I saw was Kakashi standing at, I think it's called the "Rock of Honor", or whatever, the point is, it's the last. Thing. I. saw. Before Cartoon Network showed blackness then a fence with "CN" on it. Then it went back and I was happy because it meant that Naruto would've been on longer. But then they showed the stupid blackness, and then the stupid fence again with "CN". "No big deal," she thought foolishly. "It'll come back." But did it come back? No. Then they showed the ending credits. And when my best friend and I saw that we were just like, "O.O they did _not_…!" I wait all week to see Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji in their hot glory in black suits and, well; I sure did get the blackness, that's for _damn_ sure. Made me so pissed off. Damn Cartoon Network. But! There is always a silver lining. The internet. _Oh internet, you never let me down! _

_**Edit:** This chapter was reposted cuz fanfiction is a butthole._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Honestly, _must_ you rub it in?

**Dedication:** I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Alex who is celebrating her birthday today. Happy birthday, Alex!

* * *

_Hyuga Living Room_

_June 13th_

_2:00 PM_

Tenten vaguely heard the faint sound of high-heeled shoes clicking on the tiled floor as she was reading a scroll on advanced weapon techniques. She vaguely heard it and thus, dismissed it. However, she nearly peed her pants when she felt a hand on her shoulder. After screaming she turned around and was met face-to-face with a startled woman. "Oh, um, sorry. You just… surprised me, is all. Hey, do my pants look wet to you?"

"You are Tenten." It was a statement. Not a question. "Yes. And you are…" Who was this woman? "A… Hyuga."

"I am Miu Hyuga."

"You are Miu Hyuga." Tenten nodded as if she knew all along. "Um, so can I… help you with anything? If you're lost, I suggest not going down that hall to your left. I swear I ended up in the jungle!"

"That is where the animals are kept."

"Oh. I knew that." Tenten then threw herself back onto the couch. Miu then smiled at the young girl. "Tenten, I must express my desire to help you." Tenten looked up from putting her scroll away. "With what?"

"I'm going to teach you how to be a proper Hyuga woman!" Tenten blinked. "This is going to be one of those things where I'm going to do it even if I don't want to, isn't it?" Miu grinned. "Yup!"

"And most importantly, Hyuga women are quiet. Do you hear me? _Quiet_. Meaning you don't talk!" Miu lectured two. Hours. Later. Tenten stifled a yawn. "Mm-hm. Quiet. Got it."

"Are you writing this down?" Tenten looked up at and rolled her chocolate eyes. Who knows if she's even staying here or not? Tenten fiddled with the pencil in between her fingers. "Yup. I'm writing it all down." Scowling, Miu grabbed the spiral notebook Tenten was supposed to be writing in. _"Boring. Boring, boring. Boring. This lecture is so damn boring. I'm gonna kill someone. I'm gonna kill Miu. I wonder how quickly she'd die if I throw this pencil at the back of her head…"_ Miu gasped. "You are a violent girl!"

"Thank you."

"If you wish to marry Little Neji--"

"Little Neji?"

"Then you must learn to act properly." Tenten snickered. _'Little Neji…'_

"Tenten-chan!"

"Hai?"

"Balance these books on your head." Tenten blinked. "When will balancing books on my head ever help in battle? Oh, yes, I will go up to them and make them surrender with my extreme knowledge of proper grammar and my mad balancing-books-on-my-head abilities! Yes, and they will be bored to death." Miu looked at her like she was insane. "You're insane aren't you?" The woman asked her. "_Me_? I'm not the one who walks around with books on her head."

"You can't battle if you're a Hyuga." _That_ remark caught Tenten's undivided attention. "Say what?"

"Hyuga women don't battle, silly."

"But… but Hinata! Hinata's a ninja!" Miu nodded. "And look at how she's treated. It's shameful, really. But normal Hyuga women don't fight. So no more weapons for you." Tenten sank down into her seat. No more weapons? No more training? She'd have to be a… _housewife_! Tenten shuddered at the mental picture that brought. Then she abruptly stood up and shook Miu's hand. _'Not even for Neji.'_

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm going home, now."

"Oh? Giving up are you? Good. Then Little Neji will marry a Hyuga. Like he's _supposed_ to."

"Sucks to be him, then."

"Did you know the Hyuga he's supposed to be marrying is Hinata-sama?" That caused Tenten to freeze. Hinata? Neji was to marry _Hinata_? _'Hinata can't marry Neji! He'd kill her one day!'_ Tenten slowly turned around and got back in her previous spot on the couch. _'Dammit, Neji. I hate you so much right now.' _She sighed heavily. "Fine. Teach me." Miu smiled. "Good."

* * *

_Neji's Bedroom_

_4:30 PM_

_Knock! Bang! Crash!_ "You're fixing the shelf you just knocked down." Neji said, monotonous from his spot in the far corner of the room; he didn't even bother to open his eyes. Tenten had interrupted his meditating but when she was finished with her ranting, he'd just go back to it.

Too bad she didn't care.

"Neji Hyuga! It's your fault! Your damn fault!"

"Swearing, now, Tenten? Bad habit."

"If it wasn't for you and your… stuck-up family havin' so many friggin' rules, I wouldn't have to give up being a ninja!" This caused Neji's eyes to snap open. "Who said you had to give up being a ninja?"

"Your aunt Miu!" The prodigy blinked. "You just had to get married! You just _had_ to, didn'tcha? Y'know what? Instead of a bride for your birthday, why didn't Hiashi-sama just get you something _simple_ like… a _puppy_?" She paused in thought. "Or would a bird suit you better?"

"Hyugas get married at eighteen."

"Why? It's too much pressure!" Tenten threw herself onto Neji's bed. Neji sighed heavily and stood; it was obvious he wasn't going to get much meditation done, not with his fiancé in the room. "So you're giving up? Just like that? Honestly, Tenten." Neji sat down and began to pick up the pieces of his shelf. Tenten got off the bed and sat next to him, helping. "I never said _that_. Even though I can't deny that the idea _has_ popped into my mind." Neji nodded, not saying anything and picked up the wooden pieces to his shelf. It was silent for a while. "Can you hand me the hammer in the second drawer of my bedside table?" Tenten got up and opened the drawer. "You keep a hammer in here?" Tenten asked, handing it to him. "Mm. it's better then dealing with flustered maids who for some strange reason, can't even form a proper sentence around me."

"Ah, fangirls here, too, even. It must be so hard being Neji Hyuga."

"It really is." While Neji hammered the shelf back into place, Tenten took a seat on the edge of his bed and proceeded to go through his stuff. She picked up a picture with a man holding a little boy. _'This must've been Neji's father.'_ Her eyes caught sight of a teddy bear the little boy was holding. Tenten smirked. _'Well, well, even Little Neji had a teddy bear.'_

"Tenten." The girl jumped and quickly put the picture back in the drawer. "Do the shelves look straight to you?" If he did notice her rumaging in his stuff, he didn't say anything… yet. The shelves were perfectly straight, of course. No one should expect less than perfection from Neji. "Yeah."

"Good. I saw you looking at the picture of my father and I?" So he did see it. "Um, yeah." Neji smiled sadly. Awkward silence. "So is the wedding planned out, or can we do that?"

"We have _some_ freedom, y'know."

'_Figures. The one thing I don't want to do…'_ She forced a smile. "Planning a wedding. Fun." Neji smirked. "As long as you don't make everything pink--"

"Hey!"

"Because you're known to make everything pink." Tenten's eyes widened. He was making fun of her! _'This is so out of character it ain't funny.'_

"Yes, 'cause you know how much I _love_ pink."

"Well, your shirt _is_ pink." Tenten's eyes went to her shirt. It was indeed pink. "I like this shirt."

"See?"

"Uh… um… I… shut up. Bastard." Another awkward silence. "Bastards run in your family, huh?"

"Hm?"

"So far, everyone besides Hinata and I guess your uncle have been bastards to me."

"There's me."

"You're a bastard. Bastards die early."

"You're going to have to lose that temper."

"See? Bastard." Tenten turned and looked at him. _'I swear, I'd punch him if I could.'_ And no, it wasn't because she (kind of) liked him. It was because he'd catch her fist and find someway to propel her punch back to herself. Neji was crafty that way. _'Damn bastard.'_ She felt unfamiliar warmth on her wrist. She was yanked out of her thoughts and, before she even had time to give him a confused look, Neji had yanked on her wrist, pulling her toward him. The last thing that registered was his lips against hers.

* * *

By the way, the only reason I didn't update on Saturday was because it was Naruto Night. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating:** T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **Whoo! I finally got around to updating! School won't delay me from updating!

Though homework will.

Damn it all. AND as some of you may have noticed, the rating has, in fact gone from a "K" to a "T". I don't want to hear any complaints, either. All of you were warned in advance that the rating would go up. And yes, there was a kiss in the last chapter. I'm not... entirely used to writing kiss scenes. (Says the romantic writer) I'm incredibly inexperienced at sex scenes... gonna haveta get over it for a future story, though... but that's beside the point! No Naruto this week. Teen Titans movie. I love Teen Titans and all; I used to be _obsessed _with it. And I will forever love Teen Titans.

**BUT I DO NOT LOVE TEEN TITANS DURING NARUTO TIME!** That is the night I drool happily over Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. I set aside a special time for Naruto time. That is the day where I sit and tune everything out and yell at anyone who _dares _to block the television. 'Sides, I thought Teen Titans was cancelled. Cancelled. Dammit, I WANT MY SHIKA! Feh. Fine then. Next week, they had better play "Third Hokage Forever" again. Though knowing Cartoon Network, they won't. . Bastards.

_**Edit:** This chapter was reposted cuz fanfiction is a butthole._

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. Yup, yup, I do. I totally own Naruto. And you're green and Neji break dances and Shikamaru raps and Sasuke's an underwear model and Naruto's a genius.

* * *

_Neji's Bedroom_

_June 13th _

_4:50 PM_

Tenten was terrified. Completely and utterly "almost piss in your pants" terrified. But not for the reason you may think.

She wasn't terrified because _the_ Neji Hyuga was kissing her. (Quite passionately, to be accurate.)

She wasn't terrified because of the fact that as soon as the initial shock had worn off, she had found her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and responding to his kiss.

No, it was for the simple reason that this was the Hyuga compound. Where the Hyugas live. The Hyugas have byakugan which allow them the ability to see through things. Like, for example… _walls_. Someone of high importance to Hiashi-sama could see Neji (quite passionately) kissing some… outsider and then they'd put a stop to the wedding.

And if _this_ was how Neji kissed… well, let's just say that Tenten suddenly was willing to put up with all the stuck up Hyugas.

But still, she had to stop it.

No matter how much she wanted to continue.

And damn, did she want to continue. _'Why must all good things come to an end?'_ Slowly, her arms left his neck and her hands pushed him away. Opening her eyes, she saw Neji's slightly clouded expression before he blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

Well… Hyuga-normal. White eyes aren't exactly what you'd call… "Normal", but that was beside the point.

Neji cleared his throat awkwardly. "I…apologize." Tenten blinked. "Huh?"

"I don't usually… jump you like that."

"I'm not complaining. I said no complaints. Did you hear any complaints? 'Because they weren't from me." Neji sighed heavily and got off the bed and went to his bedroom window. "It's just that… you looked… that is to say, you… ugh."

'…_Since when does Neji stutter? Once again… out of character so much…'_

"Um, don't worry about it, Neji. I mean, I liked it."

"And yet you pushed me away."

"Well yeah! I mean, your clan has… powerful eyes." Neji turned from the window and gave her a "no duh" look. "And Tenten gets top prize. Congratulations. You are now slower than Naruto." Tenten glared at him. "That settles it. You're still a bastard. No matter _how_ well you kiss."

"At least I don't state the obvious."

"That wasn't what I meant, jackass!" Tenten sighed. _'Calm down, Tenten. He's just a bastard. You can attack him in his sleep later on.'_ She took a deep breath. "I just meant that if someone of… importance saw us… the wedding may be called off."

"Hiashi-sama already knows you're here."

"Not what I meant. Someone whose opinion _matters_ to Hiashi-sama."

"There's someone whose opinion matters to Hiashi-sama?"

'_Well. That was… blunt. Way to very bluntly say that your uncle is basically an egomaniac, Neji.' _Tenten lay down on Neji's bed. "Ugh. You annoy me sometimes, Neji."

"Ever think that the only thing that comes out of your mouth is just stupidity?"

'_Says the guy that kissed me!'_

"Two words: 'Screw' and 'You'."

* * *

_Hyuga Dining room_

_8:30 PM_

"I want to go to the Hyuga stables." Hanabi demanded. Tenten rolled her eyes. _'Here we go.'_ Neji had a similar look on his face. "It's too late to go to the stables. Wait until morning."

"No, I have to go today! If I don't Night-Dust will think I abandoned him!" That got Tenten's attention. "Night-Dust is _your_ horse?" The young Hyuga heiress just smiled. _'That little…'_

"Well he can see that you haven't tomorrow morning." Hiashi said as the maids served dessert. "But father!" Little brat was persistent. "If I don't go tonight…"

"No one wants to take you horse back riding at 8:30 at night."

"Tenten-chan does!"

"No Tenten-chan doesn't." Hanabi glared at the weapons mistress. "I've already ridden enough horses in my lifetime, thank you."

"Then Neji-nii-san will do it! Right, nii-san?"

"Wrong." Hanabi pouted. "I want to horse back ride!"

"I want the shiny new kunai knife I saw in the window at the weapons store that cost $8,000." Tenten said, picking at her pie. "Doesn't mean that it's going to happen." Hanabi glared. "I could buy a kunai knife for $8,000."

"I could buy a kunai knife for $8 dollars." Tenten paused. "Hopefully."

"Don't you have enough kunai knives?" Neji asked, taking a bite of his pie. _'Odd. Neji doesn't seem like the pie guy…'_ Tenten looked at Neji like he was crazy. "But… this one's new." Neji rolled his white eyes. "Of course. How silly of me."

"Well, I suppose if Tenten-san were to accompany you…"

"I don't--"

"Then I suppose you could go."

"Yay!"

"No! There is no way you will get me to go back to those stables!"

* * *

_Hyuga Stables_

_9:30 PM_

"Dammit."

"You wanna ride Night-Dust?"

"No, I don't wanna ride Night-Dust!"

* * *

There. I got it up. School, I thwart you! I don't really like this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **I like life. That's why this story is still here. It's plain and simple. I don't wanna die at sixteen. Also, over ten people like this story and I got hit with inspiration for this chapter. So yes, I thank you all. Also, I don't know if Hinata and Hanabi's mother is dead or not, or what happened to Neji's mother, but... I guess that's why this isn't made by an important person of the Naruto world.

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto! Yes, I do. I own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto only _thinks_ he owns it. It's really mine.

* * *

_Hyuga Stables_

_June 13th_

_9:30 PM_

Tenten looked up at the sky. It was black (with the occasional star, of course). She could barely see the nose in front of her face. And yet… she turned and looked at the youngest Hyuga heiress. _'Little Miss. "I must horseback ride by moonlight"'_ somehow got it in her head that Tenten could ride the filthy vermin the powers above call "horse".

_'Hell, I can't even ride in broad daylight. What makes her think I can ride by_ moonlight_?! Stinkin' little…'_

"Tenten-chan."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna ride Night-Dust?"

Was she joking? "Positive."

"But he really likes you. I can sense it."

"I don't care if he wants to invite me to a party! He threw me into a river! If I get near him, I'm havin' horse meat for dinner." The horse neighed loudly in protest. Tenten looked the animal straight in the eye. "I hope you die in a horse show."

"Tenten-chan!" Hanabi cried. "Don't tell Night-Dust that! You'll scare him!"

"To death?" The younger girl glared at the older girl. "I think you should ride Night-Dust."

"I never asked you what you thought."

"You have to. Father—"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but 'Daddy' isn't here to look over you and I'm not a branch member Hyuga with that... curse mark thingy. So, given the evidence, I don't _have_ to do anything you say."

"Neji-nii-san likes to horse back ride!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Darn. I thought that would work. Okay, how 'bout this," Hanabi paused and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You ride Night-Dust and I leave you alone until the wedding. Deal?" she stuck out her hand. Tenten turned from the girl. "Who says there'll even _be_ a wedding?"

"I can also be a spy!" This caught Tenten's attention; she turned to face Hanabi. "I can warn you when a test is coming up."

"Like what?"

"Like… a Hyuga dinner party! Or, when the female Hyugas have a tea party. Or an outing to see if your motherly material."

"You know those things?"

"I'm very close to my father. So, deal? You ride Night-Dust and I spy."

_'Hm. Maybe this little brat _could_ be of some use…' _

"Alright, deal." And they shook on it.

* * *

_Horse Trail_

_Probably 10-something._

Tenten sighed heavily. The horse seemed to be behaving… for now. He didn't seem very eager for her to ride his back… she thought that somehow, he knew that she had said bad things to him, but it was late, and he was tired. _'Why couldn't he have been tired before? Sheesh, jump on a horse's back, and suddenly, they go bonkers.'_

"Father is planning on having a dinner party on the sixteenth." Hanabi's voice pulled the weapons mistress out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Father wants to have a dinner party on the sixteenth; this coming Saturday. He wishes to announce your presence to the entire clan."

"Entire—haven't I seen your entire clan?"

"You haven't even seen half." Tenten's eyes widened. _'Damn… that's a big clan. What are they, rabbits?'_ Tenten made a mental note to tell Neji that she would not have more than four kids. "Most Hyuga women have… a lot of children. Father wanted Mother to have more than Onee-chan and I, too. But Mother refused. And eventually, she got her way." Aha! So there was a way! She wouldn't have to become a rabbit! "Really? How'd she do that?"

"She killed herself." Hanabi rode ahead while Tenten stopped her horse. "I-I suppose that would be a way to get your way…" Night-Dust began walking again. Then a thought occurred to Tenten. "Wait, Neji's an only child."

"Left."

"I'd rather do that than die."

"Mother had issues."

"Obviously."

* * *

_Inside Hyuga Compound_

_12:00 AM_

Tenten groaned as she dragged her half-dead body into her room in the Hyuga compound. _'Never again. I don't care how calm Night-Dust was acting. I am in pain and dead. Horses need pillows.'_ Yawning, she flipped the light switch on. Once light had illuminated the room, she got a perfect view…

Of Neji standing in the middle of the room.

Cue the scream. "Neji! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here."

"I mean what are you doing _here_?!"

"Standing."

"Smartass."

"Who horse-back rides for two hours?" Neji glared at her. "Your cousin."

"There are perverts out there!" Tenten glared. "I'm a big, strong ninja, Neji. I can handle--" Neji's glare deepened and he grabbed the wrist of the tired girl. "Nej--" She was cut of.

He had kissed her.

Again. And she was caught off-guard.

Again. _'Damnit, Neji! If you wanted to kiss me, you could've just said so!' _She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around the Hyuga prodigy's neck and kissed him back.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

**_EDIT 4/9:_** I apologize. Something...weird happened with this chapter. I don't know what, though. I pre-read it and checked my microsoft word and it doesn't say that the section was repeated... weird. Anyways, I apologize and I'll be more careful about that in the future.

* * *

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **For those of you who are writers, have you ever had a moment where you know what you wanna write.

And you know you know what you wanna write.

But when you go to write it, inspiration suddenly goes on an unexpected trip to Hawaii? Yeah, that's what happened to me.

Three times. Be lucky I even managed to write this. Also, I recently found my old friend Sarah, or rather, (she found me.) and I've been talking to her. And I had state reading assessments. I love reading as much as the next writer, but who _cares_ how much time Bobby So-and-So spends in the garage learning from Ed What's-His-Face? I'll tell ya who! The people who make up the tests, apparently.

But I don't make up the tests.

Therefore, I don't give a rat's ass about Bobby _or_ Ed. Neither one of 'em is Neji! Or Shikamaru! Or Sasuke! Or Gaara. Or Naruto. So why should I care?

Answer: I don't.

Okay. I'm finished. Damn tests. Also, I think that this story may come to its climax soon. (Shuddup, all you perverts reading this _-looks directly at Alex-_ That includes you.) But don't worry. I'm not going to rush it; because I enjoy writing it. But yes, this story does have an ending.

Not sure if I wanna make it a happy ending or not… but it shall have one! _-nod-_

PS: I just noticed: I have over 100 reviews for this!

Whoo!

Thank you all for your fabulous reviews!

And not a single flame among the bunch. That's a record for me.

_**Milli made an oopsy!**_ (And NO, I don't mean I went in my pants!) In the last chapter, in the last section, it says "_Inside Hyuga Compound_" when, in actuality, it should say "_In Tenten's Room_" which, I suppose if you wanna get technical, her room is _in _the Hyuga Compound, but, yeah. Hm. Okay, so it's a 50 percent oopsy. _-shrug-_

By the way, does anyone know what the hell Hinata calls her little sister?! "Hanabi"? "Sister"? Or what their relationship is? Do they hate each other? Love each other? Is one plotting to secretly kill the other? I NEED TO KNOW! This lack of information bugged the crap out of me as I wrote this. My friend and I could _not _figure out what she calls her sister. If you know, it would be much appreciated if you told me. If you do, you'd get... I dunno a Neji picture! I'll just steal one of my cousin's_. -grin-_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I _want_ to own Naruto. But then again, I also _want_ to be in Konoha stalking Shikamaru. That would be a _fantastic_ way to spend the day. Watching him sleep and doing absolutely nothing… oh yeah, I approve!

_

* * *

_

_Tenten's Room_

_June 14th_

_12:10 AM_

Tenten's mind was a whirling jumble of activity. Nothing stayed for very long, nothing fully and completely had the opportunity to register in the young kunoichi's mind, except for one thing: _Neji was kissing her_._ Her_! And this is the _second_ time he's done so! 'Do you know how many fangirls have dreamed of this moment?!' She would've squealed in delight if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it would've turned the prodigy off and he'd go back to being cold, emotionless Neji.

Because he was just annoying that way.

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, Neji pulled his lips away for air; but rested his forehead on hers. "No… why?" She protested softly; she may not totally be 'in' her mind right now, but she wasn't totally 'out' either. Too much noise could alert the clan to Neji's presence in her room. And they were still on thin ice where the engagement was concerned. "Can't live without air, Tenten." Neji's voice was also soft; a big contrast compared to the coldness his voice usually holds

"I don't care. If there's ever a way to suffocate, that's a way I wouldn't mind." Neji chuckled softly as Tenten opened her eyes. Brown met with white. "Hiashi-sama will punish me for being in your room so late."

"Only if he sees you in here."

"You said it before; my family has 'really powerful eyes'." Tenten rolled her eyes. "I wasn't fully in my mind the first time you kissed me! Don't hold it against me. It is _your_ fault."

"And besides," Neji went on speaking as if Tenten was silent. "You have a fitting with the Hyuga clothing designer tomorrow afternoon. You have to rest."

"Cloth… oh. Right. That stupid dinner party? Yeah, Hanabi told me about that…" Tenten slowly pulled her head from Neji's. "It's on… the sixteenth, right?"

"Stupid—it's not stupid, it's important! And furthermore, what…the heck are you doing talking to Hanabi-sama?"

"I talked to her during the horseback riding she made me go on. She's going to be my spy!" Tenten grinned. Neji raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is that you are monopolizing a member of the Main Branch who is considered an 'innocent' among the elders and Hiashi-sama and who is, to top it off, a child? Just for your own selfish purposes?"

"Well, when you put it like _that_…" Neji grabbed Tenten's head and his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss. When it broke off, Tenten plopped down onto her bed, looking at Neji who smirked at from in front of her. "Tenten… everyday… you remind me of why I chose you." Neji gave her an actual smile before he walked out of the room. Tenten blinked. "Wait. Why you… Neji! Neji! Told me why you chose me! please!" when he had yet to come back, Tenten crossed her arms and pouted. "Jackass."

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

_1:00 PM_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Tenten looked up from her weapon polishing. "Um, come in!"

"Tenten!" Hanabi exclaimed as she kicked the door open. "Um… Hanabi-chan, I don't think you had to kick the door open…" Hinata's shy voice came from behind her sister. Hanabi scoffed and ignored Hinata. "We have the Hyuga clothing designer here, Tenten. And don't be fooled. He's not gay." Tenten raised an eyebrow and gathered together her weapons and put them upon her desk. While she was busy organizing the ones she had finished polishing from the ones that needed polishing, the clothing designer entered the room and looked around; he inhaled dramatically, dropping his bag. "I smell something," he pointed at the weapons mistress who still had her back toward him. He grabbed her shoulder, spun her around to face him. "You!"

"Me?"

"You smell like…" He smelled her. _'What is he, a dog?' _

"You smell like… weapons."

_'And guess who gets top prize!' _

"Tenten-chan, this is Daiki-san. He is the family's clothing designer. He mostly works with females, though." Hinata explained. "Daiki-san, this is Tenten-chan; she's engaged to Neji-nii-san." Daiki nodded. "Ah, yes, yes. Word's spread all over the grounds of this… 'Tenten'. Named after numbers, huh. How… droll."

_'Oh, you're on the list.'_

"Anyways, Ms… Tenten. Can we begin now?"

"Go swallow glass." Daiki smirked. "You know what they say, don't you Ms. Tenten? A violent woman is an ugly woman."

"You did _not_…!" Daiki's smirk widened. _'God, is _every_ male in this house a bastard?'_

* * *

Happy Easter, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit 4/9: **Chapter 8 was being a butt. Therefore, this also had to be reposted. Sorry.

* * *

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **WHOO! Two chapters in one day! Oh, yeah. I am so awesome. Actually, the only reason was because I _really_ wanted to write the gym and pool scenes, y'know, to get them out of the way and I rather like how this chapter came out. And, yes, there will be OOCness. The fluffier it gets, the more out of character everyone will get. I love it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Damn.

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

_June 14th_

_1:15 PM_

_'I. Hate. Him.'_ Tenten thought as the Hyuga clothing designer, Daiki, walked around her. He took out measuring tape and wrapped it around her waist. "Hm…you're fat." Tenten was pulled out of her thoughts of how Daiki was going to die when he spoke. _'He did _not_ just say…'_

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'you're fat'. Too fat. You'll never fit into any of the dresses I make." Daiki took the measuring tape away from her waist and Tenten crossed her arms and glared at Daiki. "Then make the dress you make bigger."

"I don't make my dresses larger for anyone other than the Main Branch."

"Oh, boo friggin' hoo. Too bad I _have_ to go to the stupid dinner."

"Well, maybe I could make the dress bigger… if you make it worth my while."

Silence.

"What? You're not married yet. And I'm sure Neji-san wouldn't mind."

"You're going to die in your sleep, y'know that, right?"

"Okay, fine. But I suppose you have an idea of how to get yourself down to a size two in two days?"

"_Two_?"

"Two." Tenten slumped. _'A size two? In two days? I can't do that. I'm not extra skinny like Ino.'_

"Worrying? I suggest you go to the Hyuga's gym."

"The Hyuga's have a _gym_? Shit, first they have a golf course, then a horse stable and now a gym? They have their community!" Daiki smirked and gathered his things. "I will be back the afternoon of the sixteenth. Hopefully, you'll have lost your fat by then."

* * *

_Hyuga Gym_

_2:30 PM_

_'Finally! I found it!'_ she smiled to herself and stepped, barefoot, onto the polished wooden floors. _'Weights so big that look like they could kill you… treadmills… evil stuff that I won't be able to tolerate… if it weren't for Neji.'_ She took a deep breath and stepped onto the treadmill. Keep in mind that, because of all her ninja training, Tenten had never actually been _on_ a treadmill; therefore, she had no clue as to how to start the machine.

"You just start running," a male voice said from the doorway, nearly giving Tenten a heart attack. "It'll turn itself on."

"God, Neji. Wear a bell!" The Hyuga prodigy smirked. "What are you doing here, anyway? Usually the girls use the field out back to train. They can't lift the weights."

"Kami save the woman who attempts to. But I'm not here to lift weights. I'm here to work out. I… want to lose a few pounds for the Hyuga dinner-thingy."

"Aa." Tenten watched Neji walk to a door leading into… _'Note to self: Go exploring one day. Don't forget food, water, and map and go get a cell phone in case of emergency.'_ She began to walk on the treadmill. Once she had convinced herself that the machine would not hurt her, she began running.

Hearing the sound of running footsteps, Neji turned around. "Oh, and by the way,"

_Whoosh! Crash!_ "Ow…"

"Hyuga treadmills are fast." Tenten peeled herself off the wall the evil treadmill spat her out against. "Thanks for the tip, Neji." Neji smirked, gave the weapons mistress a small wave and went into the unknown room.

After about an hour of Tenten attempting to keep up with the treadmill, she got bored and crept over to the door where Neji had entered and disappeared. It was a hallway. _'I shouldn't be going in here. I don't know what it is.'_ She thought. _'Neji could be naked in here.' _There was a moment of silence in which Tenten let the thought of Neji naked at the end of the hallway sit in her mind. And then, without a second thought… she burst through the door. _'Dark, dark, dark hallway.'_ It wasn't that Tenten was afraid of the dark or anything; she's a ninja. And a ninja who was afraid of the dark was a damn idiot. It was just… she couldn't see. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she had crashed into it, Tenten never would've known there was a second door. "Ow. I'm going to feel this in the morning…" Tenten muttered as she turned the doorknob and entered the room. She was momentarily blinded by the sudden light that filled the room. It was a… pool. _'Wow… they have an indoor pool, too?! Is there anything they don't have?!'_

"Tenten? What are you doing in here?" Her eyes locked upon Neji, whom was shirtless and dripping wet. Tenten's brain stopped and when it finally started to work again, the only thing that went through her mind was, _'Neji… shirtless… abs… abs… abs…'_

"Tenten? Tenten!"

"Huh? Um, what?"

"I asked, what you were doing here."

"Oh, I'm here because… because um… because…" Her brain had yet to properly function. _'why _am_ I here?'_ She cleared her throat nervously. "Because you want to swim?"

"I do? Oh, oh, Oh! Right, right, right. Yeah, yeah, that's it." Tenten nodded her head. "Swimming, yup. I am here to swim. That's why I'm here. I love swimming." Neji rose an eyebrow, as if skeptical. "There are spare suits in the locker room." He motioned his head toward the locker rooms. Slowly, Tenten made her way over there. _'They have their own locker room? Is there anything they _don't_ have?'_ Hurrying into the locker room, Tenten smacked her head against the nearest wall and her thoughts came back fully. _'I am an idiot. An idiot. I see Neji shirtless one time, and I turn into one of his squealing, girly fangirls. Never mind the fact that I told him I could swim. I am not a water ninja. I can't swim. So basically, I'm going to drown.'_ She sighed.

* * *

_The Pool_

_3:00 PM_

Tenten sighed heavily as she stepped out of the locker room, a large towel covering her body. Her eyes spotted Neji floating on his back, occasionally kicking his legs or moving his arms to stay afloat. "Neji?" Tenten got his attention and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was out of the usual buns as she knew that the water would've made them come out eventually anyway. The prodigy smiled an actual smile. "Hn." But his vocabulary could use a little work. "You coming in?" Tenten looked at the water, and dipped her toe in. "its a little cold."

"You'll get used to it." Tenten inhaled deeply, then exhaled, then unwrapped the towel, and tossed it behind her. She stood there briefly in her black one-piece swimsuit, before she slowly eased herself into the water; making sure to keep close to the side. "Tenten."

"Yah!" she let out a startled cry as Neji suddenly appeared in front of her. "You can't swim, can you." It was a statement, not a question. "What, of course I can."

"Then move away from the edge."

"No."

"You can't swim."

"Can, too!"

"Then let go." Tenten hesitated. "Don't tell me, you only did this because you saw my chest. I remember you saying to your friends you had a thing for abs."

"That's not it! I did this because I thought that I would spontaneously gain the ability to swim." She paused. "I didn't." Neji smirked and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He began to slowly pull her from the pool's edge; she let him without protest. After all, she had to trust her fiancé, right? "Can you float?"

"Sure. After I drown."

"Alright, Tenten. I'm going to teach you to swim. Then you can go back to your unrealistic goal of becoming a size two." Tenten's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"I know Daiki. He's always trying to convince girls to be unrealistically thin. Ignore him. Go shopping with Hinata-sama and buy a dress that'll fit you and not a twig." Tenten blushed. "And besides," Neji continued. "I like you like this." Deeper blush.

* * *

w00t! Two chapters in one day! Go me! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note _(This will be long, so if you want, you may skip over it.)_: **Chapter 8 made me angry.

And annoyed.

It just wouldn't be right! No matter how many times I edited it, it always had the Neji/Tenten early morning kissing scene twice! -_aggravated-_ Hopefully it's right now. But with my luck, I doubt it. oh, and also, as the story gets on, Neji and Tenten will become more comfortable around each other and will flirt more. It's the way I want the story to go. Please, no complaints about it. Tenten wouldn't be constantly shy about Neji being her fiancé 24/7. I'm not meaning to attack one specific person, because I know someone said that they liked it better when Tenten was more hesitant, because I'm not. I've gotten PMs that say stuff like that too. "I liked it better when Tenten was such-and-such". Don't think that just because she's more comfortable with the Hyugas now that she won't be hesitant ever again. I know how I want "To Be or Not to Be" to go.

All a matter of getting there.

Okay, I'm finished ranting, now.

Now, onto more important topics.

If you have not seen my profile, I'll tell you here. My very first story was called "Crush". It was a Teen Titans story and a piece of shit, to be blunt. There were two OC's named Jessica and Emily if I recall correctly. They were angels, I think. (Do _not_ put it on your reading list. It sucks. Really, really badly.) It was basically a piece of crap, yet for some reason people reviewed it. _-shrug-_ People are weird that way. Anyhoo, it got 115 reviews. The most reviews I had ever gotten for a story. And it was my first story, so as you could probably imagine, at the time I was thrilled.

Time passed.

Then "To Be or Not to Be" was born on March 19th, 2007. At first, it was just something I was requested to write. "To Be or Not to Be" was originally supposed to be a one-shot just made for my goal of reaching 100 stories by 2008, but I thought I could actually go somewhere with it.

And I was happy to see that I was right.

"To Be or Not to Be" has surpassed "Crush" in the reviews!

And it's all thanks to every single one of you who reviewed and kept me going thus far and I hope you keep enjoying and reading "To Be or Not to Be". I hope to have a story one day, to reach the 1,000's. I doubt it, but it's a goal!

**Disclaimer:** I was told I own skill. And that's probably the _only_ thing I own.

* * *

_Hyuga Pool_

_June 14th _

_3:10 PM_

People were going to die. A horrible, painful Tenten-induced death. The most important and first person to die: Daiki. _'Stupid ass bastard! He's going to die. Then I will bring him back to life. Then he'll die again!'_ For it was obviously Daiki's fault that Tenten was, once again, clinging to the side of the Hyuga's (indoor) pool for dear life as she pulled herself along the edges while Neji watched, somewhat amused, from the sides. "I could just teach you how to swim."

"Why? I can do well on my own."

"I don't see why you listen to Daiki. He thinks every female needs to be paper-thin."

"Because," she pulled herself. "I need to go to your stupid Hyuga dinner party! And I don't give up easily." She scowled as she remembered constant training sessions with Neji where he beat her to an almost-bloody pulp and the Chunin exams. That's part of the reason why she was still here at the Hyuga compound.

The other part?

She looked at Neji and his abs. _'Oh yeah. Totally worth it.'_ In Tenten's eyes, his body almost made up for the fact that he was a complete and total bastard! Almost.

Reaching where she needed to be, she reached a wet hand up onto the deck. She pulled out a kickboard. "Ha! I can leave the side!" she looked at Neji only to see him staring at her expressionless. "What?"

"You're an idiot."

"Gee, thanks."

_10 minutes later:_

_'His body no longer makes up for his bastard-ness!'_ Tenten thought as she fought against Neji who had her over his shoulder and was climbing the steps up to the side of the pool. "Neji Hyuga! You put me down! I don't _want_ to go off the diving board!"

"I don't care what you want, really. If it's the only way to get you away from that stupid kickboard, I'll do it."

"No! Neji! I hate you!"

"You'll get over it."

"I will not!" She started squirming along with kicking, punching, screaming… just to name a few. Neji wobbled slightly on the deck. "Tenten, stop that. It's wet up here."

"You're gonna kill me!"

"No one has died from going off a diving board."

"No, they die because they drowned _because_ they went off the diving board of doom!"

"Tenten, I'm serious. Stop moving! I'll lose my grip." Of course, karma decided to work its' magic then, because as Neji continued to make his way to the diving board with a screaming, squirming girl in his grasp, well…

Both Neji and Tenten let out surprised sounds right before they landed in the water with a huge _Splash!_

* * *

…

…

'_Ugh. My head is killing me.'_ Tenten thought as she slowly opened her eyes. _'I need to find Neji and… and push him under. Right after I find my kickboard, of course.'_ Tenten slowly opened her eyes only to see that… she was no longer at the pool; but inside her room. "How the…" she slowly began sitting up. "Lay back down." A harsh voice commanded. Tenten's head snapped to her left (a bad idea, for the headache came with it) and saw Neji, fully clothed, sitting in a chair by her bed, arms crossed like _he_ was the one inconvenienced! "Neji? Where am I?"

"Your bedroom, obviously."

"Well, I can see that but how… wasn't I at the Hyuga pool?"

"Yes."

"How did I get here?"

"Turns out that after we fell in, which was your fault, by the way, you hit your head as you fell down. You were all the way down to the bottom by the time I went down there. The doctors say if you were down there for just a couple minutes longer, you would've drowned." Tenten's eyes widened. She was so close to death, sure she was a ninja, and ninjas experience near-death everyday, but never had Tenten been so close to death. "You… saved me?" Neji gave a single nod. "Hai."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Neji sighed heavily. "Gomen." Tenten blinked. "Nani?"

"Gomen." Neji repeated. "If I hadn't had attempted to make you go off the diving board…" he shook his head. "Gomen."

"I hold no grudges, Neji."

"Even though you should."

"I went there of my own accord. I don't blame anything on you." Neji's eyes narrowed. "You are not to return to the pool."

What?

"What?"

"Hiashi-sama's orders. Tenten, after we are wed, we are to… well; you're going to have a baby." Tenten's eyes widened. "Right after?" Single nod. "And you can't be doing dangerous stuff like what I did to you at the pool while you're pregnant."

"In other words, no missions."

"Yes."

"And no training."

"Yes."

"And I'm basically going to have to give up being a ninja."

"That is what the elders would like, yes."

_'Dammit.'_

"But you don't have to follow what the elders say because you weren't born a Hyuga." Tenten smiled. _'Loopholes rock.'_

"Tomorrow, you're going with Hinata-sama to shop for a dress for for the dinner."

_'Shopping… does not rock.'_

"What?"

"You still need a dress, right? And it's obvious that Daiki isn't going to make you one. And I would go with you because you have no idea what you're doing,"

"Hey!"

"But I have to go with the other males and get tuxes."

"You have to wear a tux?"

"Unfortunately."

_'Hm. Neji in a tux…'_ Tenten smiled slightly at the mental picture. She nodded. "Alright then. I'll go shop for a dress."

* * *

What is it with me and my mental Neji images? First… Neji shirtless, and now Neji in a tux… not that I'm complaining, mind you. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **

I recently got a review that gained my attention.

It wasn't bad.

It wasn't good.

It was… weird. And kinda, ahem, stupid. No offence to the person who wrote it! I mean no offence if that person is reading this. They said they liked the story and gave me ten stars, and I love that! But… still, I would like to call attention to some things that person said to me:

**1)** They called me "the biggest Neji fangirl they had ever seen"

…

_-Looks at fanfiction penname-_

…

Uh… yeah…

**2)** They called Neji a "cold-hearted bastard" and asked why I liked him.

Okay, first off, no friggin' duh! Of _course_ Neji is a cold-hearted bastard! That's one of the things that make him hot! As to why I like him… look at him. Seriously, just _look_ at him. End of story.

**3)** Yes, Gaara is cool. Yes, Shika is awesome. No, I love Sasuke. Leave the jackass alone!

And finally,

**4)** … if you hate Neji, why are you reading a story with Neji as one of the main characters…?

I don't mean to be rude, but… yeah… oh! That reminds me. Speaking of fangirls, I seem to have a lot of Neji fangirls reading this. Yeah! Neji fans unite! I'm assuming that I can pretty much guess that only girls are reading this? Unless a guy thinks Neji's hot… (Nothing against gays!) Anyhoo, I guess it fits that only girls would read this. Seeing as how it _is_ a wedding story and guys, for some reason, tend to shy away when it comes to romance. Eh, whatever. I'm a girl writing this, so yay!

Hm.

Everyone loves reading about a shirtless Neji, eh? Well, I love _writing_ about a shirtless Neji! Oh, the mental images make me a very happy teenager…

_-Dreamy sigh-_ I heard there was an episode where he trains shirtless! If there is, tell me, if not, don't. Let me dream!

Okay, onto more important matters.

I just realized something: Tenten... she left from training and never came back. _-annoyed-_ Authoress had a stupid moment. So, yes. expect an appearance from Gai and Lee. Possibly _after_ the Hyuga dinner party.

**Story Stats: **

**Updates: **Far and when I feel like writing.

**Story:** Planned out. No ideas, please.

**Plot:** Staying the same. No plans of random people randomly bursting in with machine guns.

**Characters:** Will get outta character. Don't like it? Kiss my butt.

**Spoilers?: **Yes. I could give out spoilers. But you'd have to be _positive _you want it. I could give you spoilers from this point and on, obviously. As for mental questions if that includes the end... yes. Yes, it does.

**Disclaimer: **I own my newly purchased, just-came-out Fruits Basket manga. _-Shrug-_ and that's it. Bummer..

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

_June 16th_

_6:30 PM_

Inhale.

Exhale.

Tenten stood in front of the full-length mirror, her eyes tightly shut; she didn't want to see how she looked. She _already _knew what she looked like; an out-of-place possible Hyuga-to-be… in a black dress.

Yes, Tenten is wearing a dress. _'This feels weird.'_ She squirmed and sighed once again. _'Have to face the music _sometime_, I suppose.'_ Her brown eyes opened to meet the brown eyes of her reflection. _'It's too short.' _She attempted to pull the bottom of the dress down. Not smart, for the top of the dress went down too. _'Too much cleavage!'_ And up the dress went, back into its original spot on her body. _'It's still a little too much cleavage. I'll have to be careful about bending over tonight.'_

Daiki came by earlier this morning; just like he said he would. _"Did you meet your goal weight?" He had asked. "No." _

_"Ha. I knew you wouldn't."_

_"I didn't make my goal because Neji had forbid me from exercising… anywhere." Originally, Neji (and Hiashi) had banned Tenten from the pool._

_Neji had expanded that. Now she wasn't allowed to exercise _anywhere_. 'Damn overprotective… you would think that he would that _he_ would think that I could handle _myself_. But no… he has to be a bastard.' Daiki smirked. "Well, what are you going to do for a dress, then… outsider?"_

_"I bought one."_

_"A peasant dress?"_

_"Yes, I will be the one in the brown paper bag dress attached to Neji's arm. Now get out of my room, you sick, little bastard."_ Tenten looked at her black, sequined dress; it shined in the light. Her eyes caught her reflection's eyes once again. She could see the eye shadow and eye liner around her eyes and she flipped her hair, which was down and curled over her shoulder. _'Hm. I guess I don't look… _too_ bad. Now all I have to do is go down the stairs and… not embarrass myself… and Neji… and the Hyugas.'_

* * *

_Hyuga Dinner Party_

_7:00 PM_

_'My god, it's raining Hyugas!'_ Tenten looked around the large dining room. There were white eyed, dark haired Hyugas everywhere. _'And not a Neji in sight.' _She looked around and saw, once again, all the Hyugas. And there was nowhere for her to sit. _'Where the hell do I sit at the table? Damn Hyugas. Mother friggin' rabbit people! Okay, Tenten. New plan: since you can't find Neji… walk around. Act like you know what you're doing. He has byakugan. Neji can find you.'_ She walked out of the dining room and bumped into a Hyuga. "Oh, um, excuse me." She stepped to the side, bumped into another Hyuga. "Sorry." Step to the left. Bump. Apologize. Step to the right. Bump. Apologize. "How many Hyugas are there?!"

"Over one hundred." Looking up, she saw Neji… in a black tux… gulping hard, she stood up after being knocked down on her butt by countless Hyugas. "Well… I don't think you need _me_ to produce children. You Hyugas are friggin' rabbits!" A few Hyugas turned and sent the infamous Hyuga glare her way. "Hehe. Sorry." Neji took her hand and her head whipped over to him, her hair going over her shoulder. "We need to tell Hiashi-sama that you're down here." And he pulled her down a hall. "Wouldn't Hiashi-sama be in the dining room?"

"The only time Hiashi-sama is in the dining room is for dining and Hyuga meetings."

"So…where is he?" Neji said nothing as he stopped at a wooden door; he balled his hand into a fist and knocked three times. Loud… echoic… knocks. "Enter." The door creaked as Neji pushed it open. "Hiashi-sama, Tenten is ready." Tenten yelped when Neji abruptly pulled her into the room. Hiashi looked at her. "Um… hello?" He looked her up and down and smiled. "Very well then." And he walked past the couple and out of the room.

Tenten looked at Neji, confused who sighed and rolled his white eyes. "You attire is appropriate."

"So… I look good?"

"Yes. Come on." And Neji left the room. Tenten quickly followed the prodigy.

_10 Minutes Later:_

"Attention, Hyugas!" The chattering stopped. A soft, "Hey!" was heard from the crowd before the voice was shushed. Hiashi smiled and added, "and Tenten." Tenten smiled. She was _not_ a Hyuga yet and she didn't want to be directed as one until she _became_ one… _if_ she became one. "I have an announcement to make." Tenten looked away from her conversation with Hinata and looked at the Hyuga head. "Tenten-san, please come here." Tenten looked at Neji, confused and somewhat worried. This could _not_ be good… but she stood, regardless and walked over to the Hyuga head. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi beckoned the weapons mistress next to him and when she walked over, he put his hand on her shoulder. "A few days ago, this girl was asked to be a part of our clan and marry Neji."

_'You didn't directly ask me! you walked up to me and asked if I accepted!' _

"She was put under several tests to see if she was worthy."

_'Stupid horse…'_

"And the elders and I just had a meeting."

_'What elders? You were the only guy in the room! What, did you have a meeting with yourself?'_

"And I am pleased to announce that Tenten has been accepted into the Hyuga clan!"

_'The golfing wasn't fun either…'_ Then what Hiashi had said finally registered. "Wait, what?" She felt a hand grab hers, turning her head around quickly, she saw Neji, smiling at her. "It is now official. There shall be a wedding between Tenten and Neji!"

* * *

**_This is not the end. I repeat, this is not the end._** Don't message me saying not to end it, because the ending this is not. Unless people want me to end it. in that case, this shall be the ending. _-grin-_ And yes, it is short. But I have a temperature of 99.2. Be glad I got this up at all. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **This just in: Sickness is... a butthole.

A major butthole.

Damn allergies.

I've been sick all week and, thus, I haven't had the time (or energy) to update. (Remember the good ol' days when I'd update everyday?) I was sick Monday and Tuesday, yet went to school anyway cuz my mother... we won't go into that. Wednesday, I was home. Sick. Thursday, I left the state to go on a trip to another state. I was on the bus. A _school_ bus.

For.

Three and a half.

Hours. (Side note: Never sleep on a bus. Such a headache.)

_Why_ did we leave the state? To go to a farm.

A _tree_ farm.

We had to hike for 45 minutes.

_Never_ hike with a 100-something fever. You will be basically dead walking.

Also, thanks to all the people who wished I got better. I am feeling much better than I was. But, if I go outside, I sneeze.

And sneeze.

And sneeze.

Ya see I'm allergic to spring. Or, rather what _comes _with spring. Pollen... allergies... sickness, it's a vicious cycle. It sucks; last year I was sick on my birthday. (May 11th, "To Be or Not to Be" will more than likely still be updated then)

Anyways, in more important news, for some reason, I never got any emails about the reviews you guys have sent. Weird. But I went to the story and still read all my reviews! I love the reviews. Also, someone said that the story was going to end soon.

Let me assure you, I am not even _close_ to finished with this. Yes... I have _lots _of plans for Neji and Tenten... _-evil grin-_ I got a request of telling what happens in the future. As I have said before, I do give spoilers. I just won't give them _here_. You have to message me, IM me and request them. And you have to say what you want. I have tiny spoilers and big spoilers. And I _guess_ I could give you guys some tidbit lines of the future. But at the end of the chapter. I also got a question if there will be a sequel.

Okay, here's my sequel policy:

If the story has a happy ending that makes everyone happy and lovey-dovey, mushy-mush, fluffy-fluff, so-sweet-it-rottens-your-teeth, blah-blah, all that good stuff, there will be no sequel.

If the story is a sad ending that makes everyone angry and set out to kill me, there will be a sequel.

For someone stupid,

Happy ending equals no sequel.

Sad ending equals sequel.

The only exception to that is if I get more than 10-20 reviews stating otherwise. So when this story ends, even if the ending is happy, you guys possess the ability to persuade me to put up a sequel.

Go you guys!

Also, please don't assume I don't respond to my reviews. I do. And yet, at the same time, I don't. If your review grabs my attention, like, you say something stupid, flame me, or give me a great idea, then yes. I will message you back.

And I know Neji hasn't said why he chose Tenten to be his wife yet. I'll _get_ to that. Chill and be patient. _-looks pointedly at Alex-_ PATIENT. And yes, the Hyugas have a ballroom. Okay, y'know what? The Hyugas have whatever I say they have. And if it is revealed later that they don't have that... BAH! I don't CARE! My story, my rules, get over it!

**Story Stats: **

**Updates: **Far and when I feel like writing.

**Story:** Planned out. No ideas, please.

**Plot:** Staying the same. No plans of random people randomly bursting in with machine guns.

**Characters:** Will get outta character. Don't like it? Kiss my butt.

**Spoilers?: **Yes. I could give out spoilers. But you'd have to be _positive _you want it. I could give you spoilers from this point and on, obviously. As for mental questions if that includes the end... yes. Yes, it does.

**Disclaimer: **If I ever find a genie's lamp, one of my wishes would be to be in a relationship with Neji. It'd be great! I'd drag him everywhere and have fun! Lots and lots of fangirlish fun!

And when Tenten kills me, my second wish would be for Neji to actually _want_ to be in a relationship with me. Also, I don't own the line "It's too early to be alive". That line was said by my best friend Alex, when I called her at 10:00. _-rolls eyes-_ Lazy bum. My own personal, non-hot, female Shikamaru.

_-non-enthusiastically-_ Eek. Fangirlish joy.

* * *

_Hyuga Dinner Party_

_June 16__th_

_7:20 PM_

"So… no more tests to determine whether or not I'm '_worthy_'?" Tenten asked as she danced with Neji, about twenty minutes after Hiashi's declaration that they were now officially engaged. Neji smirked. "No, no more tests." Then he paused, as if thoughtful. "Well, no more tests from Hiashi-sama, anyway. Some Hyuga members still don't trust you." Tenten rolled her eyes. _'That figures.'_

"So, when do you want to have the wedding?" Tenten, who was thinking about the millions of ways she would kill anyone who pissed her off, was jerked out of her thoughts. "Uh… huh?"

"I said when do you want to have the wedding? Hiashi-sama pretty much has control of everything else. We get to chose when the wedding is."

"I…" That's the whole reason she was here, right? The wedding. The reason why she basically fought all of the Hyugas for admission into the family.

The wedding.

The marriage.

To the Neji.

Yet, why didn't it register? "I… uh…"

"Our engagement never fully registered in your mind, did it?"

_'Dammit. Why does he have to know me so damn well?!'_ Tenten just smiled innocently, yet guiltily. Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "I swear, if I didn't--"

"Stop! You can't go in there!" the cry of a maid stopped the music, the dancing, and the merriment. Neji's white eyes snapped open and toward the doorway of the ballroom. Automatically, Tenten's arms, which had been wrapped around the Hyuga prodigy's neck, unwrapped themselves and Neji's hands, which had been resting quite comfortably on her waist, snapped back to his sides. Looking around the room, Tenten saw, predictably so, that every Hyuga had Byakugan activated. _'Dammit! I left my weapons in my room!'_ Now, normally, Tenten would be panicking but being a skillfully trained ninja, she would not let someone who clearly lacked a brain, yet had a lot of nerve, to break into the Hyuga compound.

That and… she had seen two green blurs race across the room. Add on to the fact that one had grabbed her arms. "Tenten-chan! The dress you are wearing shows a massive amount of youth!" Tenten looked down at her black dress. _'Oh, yeah. That's why I didn't bring any weapons…'_ she chuckled lightly and looked up at her sensei. "Yes, Gai-sensei. That is why I am wearing a dress. It's for youth purposes."

"A normal entrance never occurred to you two?" Neji said, walking up, his byakugan deactivated. "You could've gotten in the same way using the front door. What is it with my teammates and breaking into the compound?"

"Neji. Tenten." The two turned and faced the head of the Hyuga clan. Automatically, Neji bowed, straightened, and then bent Tenten down to bow, as well. "Hey! Neji!" He straightened her. "I can bow on my _own_, you arrogant…" She grumbled. "Do you know these two… people?" Hiashi asked, looking at Gai and Lee, both of them were, predictably dressed in the green jumpsuits they loved so much. "Unfortunately…" Neji muttered. "Hiashi-sama, this is our sensei, Gai, and our teammate, Lee." Hiashi said nothing, just examined them. "I would appreciate it, if in the future; you walk through the door; not knock it down, scare the maids and make the Hyugas go into red alert." He nodded toward his left and the music began once again. Once the Hyuga head was out of earshot, Lee promptly gave Tenten a hug. "Oh, Tenten-chan! At last we have found you!"

"Breath… can't breath! Need to breath! Let me breath!" When Lee finally let go of his female teammate, she staggered backwards a bit and took a large gulp of air. "Although, I must wonder," Gai mused, his hand upon his chin. "Why are you in the Hyuga compound, Tenten-chan?" Tenten's eyes widened, she looked at Neji, and saw that he, although not as obvious as hers, had a look of surprise on his face. "I'm… ahem," She cleared her throat. "Getting married." The two youthful 'green beasts' of Konoha paused. Tenten heard Neji sigh. _'Three… two… one.' _

"Married?!"

"Marriage is very youthful!"

"Incredibly youthful."

"To whom are you getting wed to, Tenten?" Lee's innocent question made Tenten's brown eyes widen. "Does Neji know?" He whispered. "He has a… idea, yes."

"We are getting married." Neji interrupted, putting an arm around Tenten's waist. Tenten looked at the arm, then at her sensei and teammate.

_"Does not compute!"_ was broadcast across their faces loud and clear.

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

_June 17th_

_7:00 AM_

"Too early." Tenten yawned as she ran into her bedroom door. The party went later than planned last night due to Gai and Lee crashing it, then upon discovering that Tenten was to marry Neji, Gai gave a long, rambling lecture on sex and how and when to have it.

_'The mental images of how he would know those things disturb me greatly.'_ Slowly, ever so slowly, Tenten's tan hand reached up and turned the doorknob. "I see you're wide awake." Cracking open an eye, Tenten saw Neji. "I don't function until nine." She walked into him and rested her head upon his chest. "Seven o'clock is too early too be alive."

"I've been up since four."

"Yeah, well, you've proven time and time again your lack-of-being-humanness…ness…ness…"

"Tenten? Tenten? Tenten, wake up! Tenten!" He shook her gently. Tenten awoke with a start. "I'm up! I'm awake! I'm… going back to bed. It's too early to be alive." Tenten turned and walked into her bedroom door again. _'How the hell did this thing get closed?'_

"We have to meet with the Hyuga elders this morning."

"Screw the Hyuga elders. They make the robots. Stupid robot making… old guys…" Neji sighed; he seemed tired of the back-and-forth bickering because he grabbed the girl and picked her up, carrying her bridal style as he walked down the hall. "We can't afford to be tardy, Tenten."

"I woulda made it there on my own… eventually." Neji smirked, Tenten couldn't see it because her face was buried in his chest, but she knew him well enough to know that he was smirking, and said in a quiet voice as he descended the stairs. "I don't mind carrying you. Besides, I consider this practice for after the wedding." Tenten was slightly more awake.

Ten minutes later, Tenten vaguely heard Neji knocking on a wooden door, then a faint, "Enter."

"Is she sleeping?"

"Mm-hm." The next thing Tenten knew, she was pinched. No where dirty, just on her arm, but it was enough to wake her up. Turning her head from Neji's chest, she saw that Neji had sat down, and she was still in his arms, and also on his lap. All the Hyuga elders and Hiashi were staring at her. "Tenten-chan, would you like to take a separate seat than Neji?"

Not really.

"Not really. I find that Neji is a quite comfortable seat, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi looked at the elders. One sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It is of no importance where the girl sits. We have more important matters."

_'Ha! Victory! I ain't movin'!'_ Slightly more awake. "Hai. Neji, Tenten-chan, what do you plan to do in the matter of children?" Hiashi asked. Tenten would've fallen out of Neji's lap if he didn't have quick reflexes and stop her. "We have not discussed that yet, Hiashi-sama."

"And why not?"

"We did not--"

"You told me on the first of June that a certain girl named Tenten was the one you wished to marry. The Hyuga elders did some digging and sent out spies to watch the girl."

"I _knew_ I was being watched! I just couldn't place it."

"The Hyuga elders agreed that she would be a fine bride. And--"

"Wait. Back up. They had _agreed_? Then what was the point of all those damned tests?!" Hiashi ignored her. "Because of that, you cannot say that you did not know of her acceptation."

"_She_ did not know of her acceptation."

"You still should have… oh, never mind it. Talk now. How many children do you wish to have? Keep in mind that Branch family members are expected to have no less than three." Hiashi paused. "Well, unless under special circumstances. But I digress, Tenten-chan."

The girl in question looked up. "Hai?"

"How many children do you wish to have?" Tenten looked at Hiashi, then at Neji, then back at Hiashi. "Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Well, then… honestly… I don't want any."

* * *

_**Top 10 Future Lines (not in order of chapter, but in order of importance.):**_

10) "Okay, I have a confession: I _hate_ this house. I hate everyone _in_ this house save a select few."

9) "Because of who I am, I am automatically put into a category not just by society, but by my own family."

8) "I really have no desire to be apart of this. To be honest, I never did."

7) "I hate you, and I hate you, and I hate you, and I can't even _stand_ you!"

6) "So... is that it? Do you not even care at all? Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care."

5) "Sometimes, I think that I don't have the energy to do this anymore."

4) "Tenten! Get back here!"

3) "I quit. I'm not doing this."

2) "As far as I'm concerned, you will _never_ be a Hyuga."

1) "If you get married... I swear to Kami-sama, I will _kill_ you."

Heh. If you think you know who said what, lemme know. I'll tell you if you're right or not.

I think this is the longest chapter yet…


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up further)

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training!

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **Y'know those stupid ads that pop up on fanfiction? The ones that are "eBay" or "Buy this!" or, "I know you're underage, but I wanna offer you to buy some crap you can't afford, and even if you could, you'd never use!" The ads that give you the opportunity to "skip this ad"? Is it just me, or are those popping up more often? Well, I was skimming through previous chapters, y'know, for resource material for this chapter and every. Single. Time. There were popups.

_-Aggravated-_

I didn't vote for a popup day, dammit!

Anyways, the guesses for the 10 quotes were good.

No one was directly on the mark, though.

_-Grin-_ Makes my job easier. And those of you who guessed, I have the ability to change who says what to fit the situation. Bwhaha.

Anyways, I have a reason for my lackluster updates.

1) School.

2) I've been staying up until midnight to watch Inuyasha most nights because I'm cool that way. (Although, in retrospect, it's probably not the best idea to go to bed at 1:00 on a school night...)

3) I've been trying to get a job at one of the local animal hospitals.

4) Thursday, I had to rake leaves and crap all around some shitty school. I was in pain.

And for random reasons, my head began to bleed... I dunno, I think I just sprung a leak due to too much thinking... I don't usually think about the things I do, y'know.

I think the alerts on fanfiction are working again.

How do I know this?

I go into my email.

Go to my inbox.

See _**forty-four**_ messages.

Most of them reviews for this story. YAY for all of you!

Y'know, you never realize how successful a story has gotten, and how "famous" you are until you have people asking you, how you upload a story, a chapter, change their profile and to write story ideas they send.

Before I published this story, I was basically unknown in the Naruto writing world. And now I'm kinda infamous. Makes me feel important. _-Grin-_ So far, I have

256 reviews

14,382 hits

3 c2s

75 favs

And

106 people have put me on their alert lists. Hm. People are reading my story and not reviewing... eh, as long as you're reading, its okay.

Wow, after all the success this story's gotten, it's almost sad that it's going to end soon.

_-Smirk-_

Heh.

Also, I apologize to those who I told the ending to. I decided to take the ending in a slightly different way. Although, the ending I told you guys will be coming up _very_ soon...

**Story Stats: **

**Updates: **Far and when I feel like writing.

**Story:** Planned out. No ideas, please.

**Plot:** Staying the same. No plans of random people randomly bursting in with machine guns.

**Characters:** Will get outta character. Don't like it? Kiss my butt.

**Spoilers?: **Yes. I could give out spoilers. But you'd have to be _positive _you want it. I could give you spoilers from this point and on, obviously. As for mental questions if that includes the end... yes. Yes, it does.

**Disclaimer: **I own... eh. Yes. I bought the word "eh" I also bought the word "feh". Bought 'em on eBay for a penny. True story. _-Nod-_ Eh... not really.

* * *

_Hyuga Dining Room_

_June 17__th_

_7:10 AM_

For once, all of the Hyuga men were silent. No one coughed, sneezed, or caused uproar of any kind. (This was really odd for Hyuga males who always had an opinion to state.)

And it was all because Tenten had told them that she didn't want children.

'If you think that public speaking is scary… try having a roomful of Hyugas staring at you, unblinking. Dammit, this wouldn't be nearly as scary if they didn't have just white eyes!'

It was completely and totally silent. You could hear a pin drop. Then… Tenten made the mistake of awkwardly clearing her throat. That's when pandemonium broke loose. "What do you mean you don't want children?!"

"_Every_ female Hyuga is to have children!"

"This is what we get for letting a _branch_ member marry an _outsider_." Tenten felt Neji tense beneath her. _'Uh-oh.'_

"Silence." Came Hiashi's voice from the head of the table. Tenten sighed as Neji relaxed slightly. He wouldn't do anything extreme.

At least not while _she_ was in the room. "Tenten-chan," Tenten looked at Hiashi. "Hai?"

"Is there a reason you don't want to have children?" Tenten smiled. "I just plain suck with kids. And the whole getting-fat-for-nine-months just don't appeal to me. I wouldn't be able to train."

"You wouldn't be able to train anyway." Tenten looked at the Hyuga who said that. "I've learned to tune that out. I will train! There's no law that says I can't!"

"Hyuga law."

"Hinata's a ninja."

"A poor one."

"But a ninja none the less!"

"Kazuo. Tenten. Shush." Hiashi's words silenced Kazuo, but Tenten… "And Hanabi is in training to be a ninja, isn't she?"

"You no nothing, girl! Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are in the _main house_! Neji is only a ninja because it is his job to protect Hinata-sama!" Tenten blinked and looked at Neji, who went into his emotionless shell. "Neji…"

"Women in the branch house must remain _in_ the branch house!" Tenten turned to the man. "That is totally unfair!"

"Life here ain't fair, girly. Things ain't run as a democracy here. Branch members, and their women, do what they're told, when they're told, no questions asked. And that's something you're going to have to learn if you intend to be a Hyuga."

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

_8:30 AM_

_Chink. Grab._

_Chink. Grab._

_Chink. Grab._

Tenten sighed heavily as she grabbed another kunai. She shouldn't be using kunai knifes so carelessly, and she had no doubts that Neji would scold her if he ever saw what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. Throwing kunais always helped her to think. "Okay. Here's the way I see it." She thought aloud. _Chink. Grab._ "I get married to Neji. All is as happy as it can get with him. Then I am forced to have a child I don't want to have." _Chink. Grab._ "Go through nine months of pregnancy only to feel like my body is being eaten alive for about fifteen to twenty hours." _Chink. Grab._ "Only to have a crying, screaming, needy child." _Chink. Grab. _"And let's not forget the fact that I won't be allowed to leave the Hyuga compound or train ever again." _Chink._ Tenten reached down only to find that she was out of kunai knifes. Sighing, she looked up; all her kunais were in the ceiling. She stood on her bed and began to pull them out one-by-one. "Or, flip side." She grunted as the pulled the first one out and tossed it on the bed. "I don't marry Neji. I leave the Hyuga compound; leave Team Gai and possibly Konoha, because I won't be able to take it." Another kunai came out and was tossed onto the bed. "So either way… I end up doing something I don't want to." The last kunai came out. "Talk about a double-edged sword…" Her eyes landed on the phone. _'I suppose I could…'_ she plopped down onto the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello? Remember how you said you said you owed me?" She paused as the person on the other line answered. "Well, I wondered if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor…"

_**20 Minutes Later:**_

Breakfast at the Hyuga table was silent, only the sound of utensil meeting plate was heard. There was no doubt that the rest of the Hyugas had heard about Tenten's refusal to have children. The Hyugas might be an abnormally huge family, but Neji had once informed her that rumors spread quickly.

"You having children?"

"No."

"Still being stubborn I see."

"I see no reason to have children."

"You're going to have to make up your mind about this. If you don't have children, you're going to have to leave."

"Kazuo!" Hiashi began. "I will not have--"

"I guess I'm leaving then." Tenten said, not looking up from her meal. About twenty Hyuga eyes looked at her in shock.

Neji's eyes were a pair of those. "Tenten…"

"You _can't_ leave!" Hanabi cried suddenly. "I've just gotten used to having you here!" Tenten shrugged. "You're supposed to be strong!"

"I _am_ strong."

"Then why…?"

"Earlier, I made a phone call. I called Sasuke Uchiha. He and Naruto did some snooping around the Hokage's clan records. Sasuke couldn't get much because of the ANBU, and the fact that he's still on thin ice, but Naruto got me a file." Slowly, she looked up. "The Hyuga file. Hyuga women have a habit of dieing in labor, committing suicide or just plain leaving the Hyuga compound."

Silence.

"And my family had issues to. My mother died in labor, too. But… I really have no desire to be apart of this. To be honest, I never did."

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

_9:00 AM_

After breakfast, Tenten had quickly fled the room; or rather, she fled from Neji. She knew that he would follow her when he got a spare moment, but she wanted to be in her room. She had just about made it successfully up the stairs, when Neji appeared in front of her. Of course, she was running and it was too soon to stop, so she crashed into him. "You're leaving. Just like that."

"Well, I--"

"What happened to being able to make it through this?"

"Neji--"

"If you wanted out, why didn't you just get out sooner? It would've saved time and energy and I wouldn't have--" He stopped abruptly, but Tenten was able to fill in the blanks. "Your family is basically asking me to change everything about me and convert!"

"We are not."

"You are, too! I _have_ to have children. I _have_ to stay in the house. I _have_ to give up being a ninja. I _have_ to stop training. Neji… I can't. And I won't. I quit. I'm not doing this. I'm not leaving Konoha. That was my original plan. But… I won't leave. I'll still be on Team Gai. But I refuse to change everything. I do love you. I really, really do. But no." Tenten smiled sadly and stepped back and walked into her room.

"I plan on leaving tonight. I'll see you at training, Neji." And she shut the door.

* * *

Like I said, I decided to take this in a whole 'nother direction.

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** To Be or Not To Be

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** She just went to his house to see why he hadn't come to training. She hadn't planned on being told she was getting married! And to Neji Hyuga, no less. Ya see? Weird things happen when Neji skips training! (Finished)

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **Well, here we are.

The end.

The endy end.

The bloody frikkin' end.

The 'oh, my god, there's not gonna be anymore chapters' end.

The _END_.

No amount of whining or threats of killing Shikamaru _-glares at one specific person-_ will bring this story back when it ends.

It's ending.

End.

Finished.

The ending of the story!

_**E-N-D! END! DEAL WITH IT PEOPLES! **_

I don't wanna hear no, "Can't wait for the next chapter!"

Because there won't be one.

And if you say that... I'll come to your house and knock some sense into your head with a frying pan! Don't be a dumbass!

Ahem. Okay. Well, we have made it to the final chapter of "To Be or Not to Be" and I'm kinda proud of the ending. Although, I was debating for weeks over if there shall be a sequel or not because the ending is kinda... well, I guess you'll just haveta read it yourselves, wont'cha? And I know, I didn't use all the quotes I've said I would, but I came up with those before I changed the plot around. Hehe... Anyways, because of the author's note I posted on the 30th of May, (if you're reading this after I've posted this final chapter, the two authoress notes were already deleted) I was flooded with IMs to all my IM accounts.

Especially AIM.

It was attack of the IMs at AIM.

I never realized I was so popular... anywho, I got lots of great ideas and I'm grateful for them all. However, only one worked. _Ghetto Anime Princess_ gave me the best idea!

But I molded it a little to fit the scene, so it's technically not completely hers, but it's the same general idea, so yeah, she gets credit! Hm. _-shrug-_ Anyways, enjoy the final, (FINAL, DAMMIT!!) chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own this completed story. (COMPLETED, BITCHES.)

* * *

_Aina-sama's Home_

_July 1__st_

_7:51 PM_

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was high in the sky.

The clouds were white and fluffy

There were birds chirping happily from their nests.

Yes, everything was completely and totally peaceful and to top it all off, it was the perfect for a wedding.

_'Too bad I'm not having one.'_ Tenten thought as she looked out the kitchen window. She sighed and turned away from the window. How long had it been since she had called off the engagement? A month? _'I haven't seen Neji in so long… I wonder what he's doing. Probably off with his new fiancé…' _she sighed once again and walked into the living room; plopping down on the soft couch. _'I don't care.'_ She thought. _'Really, I don't. In fact, I could care less. That's just how much I care. Which I don't.'_ Tenten sighed and sank lower on the couch.A month ago, when Tenten cancelled her engagement with Neji, she allowed herself a day to just sulk, eat ice cream (which she didn't have in her apartment, so she had to go out and buy some), and avoid the Hyuga prodigy at all costs; then the next day was business as usual. She got up at the usual 8:30 time, took a quick shower, changed clothes, grabbed an apple for breakfast and was out the door at 9:00.

Just like usual.

She locked the front door, swung her weapons scroll over her shoulder effortlessly and hurried down the steps of her apartment.

She was unsure if Neji would be there or not, but she wasn't going to let her hesitation of probably seeing Neji at the training grounds. _'Right. Why should I let where Neji could or could not be influence where I do or don't go? I mean, I left the Hyuga Compound so he wouldn't have that power over me, right?'_ She nodded as if in response to her thought. "Neji Hyuga, you have no control over me." Tenten muttered as if making a vow. She walked down the street toward the training ground with her head held high.

That is until a certain blond-haired boy crashed into her and sent her tumbling to the ground. "Okay… that hurt." The weapons mistress sat up slowly and grabbed her fallen scroll. "What the _heck_, Naruto?" The Uzumaki boy blinked his bright blue eyes in confusion, and then his eyes focused on Tenten. He then gave her a very deadly glare. "You…"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! It's your fault!" Tenten blinked. _'And this is why Naruto should never be awake at 9:00.'_ She sighed. "Naruto… go back to bed. You're delusional."

"I am not delusional! It's all your fault!"

"I'm sure it is." Tenten stood up with her scroll and brushed the dirt off her outfit. "See ya, Naruto." She walked a couple of feet away when the Kyuubi boy appeared before her again. "It's your fault."

"Okay! I think we've acknowledged the fact that you blame me for some unknown, heinous crime. Can I _please_ go train now?"

"You want to know what you did?" Tenten sighed. He obviously wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "Sure. Why not."

"Hinata-chan is getting married because of you!" Silence, followed by a sigh. "I don't know how to tell you this, Naruto," Tenten began. "But I was engaged to Neji. _Neji_. Neji is, in no way, Hinata." She stepped to the side. "The girl was fawning over you for how long? I say that it's good that she's found someone who makes her happy." She brushed past the boy. "Did I mention that she's marrying Neji?" Tenten froze as a memory came crashing back. _"With you gone, Neji will marry a Hyuga. Like he's _supposed_ to."_

_"Did I mention the Hyuga he's supposed to marry is Hinata?"_ Brown eyes widened. "My god…"

"Now do you understand?"

"Hinata's totally gonna die if she marries Neji! I mean, sweet, innocent little Hinata with cold, ice-cube Neji?! I mean, I know opposites attract, but she'll be totally massacred! Neji doesn't get along with most people and--" Tenten, who was pacing, stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute… I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I don't care! Let him get married to Hinata. I don't care. In fact, I could care less what Neji Hyuga does."

"But, Tenten--"

"Nope. Let him get married."

"I thought you loved him."

"Where did you… hmph. Well, things change. Besides, if Neji really wanted me, he would've come after me by now. He hasn't. And it's time for me to move on to other guys. Neji isn't the only male in the world. I mean, you're solid proof of that!"

"But--"

"Tenten?" Tenten turned. "Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama wants you on a mission." Tenten hesitated; she looked at Naruto, then at the messenger. She nodded. "Alright. I'll be right over." The messenger nodded and disappeared away in poof of smoke. Tenten sighed. "Sorry, Naruto. I have to go. Good luck trying to convince Hinata not to get married." With that, Tenten took off.

The mission that Tsunade had needed her for turned out to be a very simple D-Rank; escort the elderly Aina, the only medic in her village, back. Something a Genin team could have easily done in her place. Because of the long journey and the fact that it was becoming late, Aina had insisted on Tenten staying there for the evening.

"Tenten-chan?" Tenten looked up and spotted Aina slowly coming down the steps. "Yes, Aina-sama?"

"You look troubled. Are you well?"

"Yes… I'm fine. I'm just thinking." The elderly woman sat down next to Tenten. "What's going through your mind, dear?" Tenten sighed. _'I'm probably going to regret this in the morning…'_ The weapons mistress closed her eyes. "Okay, well, I was going to get my teammate, Neji Hyuga a month ago, because he didn't come to training. And if you knew Neji, you'd know that he'd crawl out of his deathbed to come to training, but yet he skipped. And it was either finding him or have Gai-sensei and Lee teach me all I didn't want to know about youth, so I went and broke into Neji's house." Tenten paused for a breath. "Well, alright, so I didn't break in exactly. I climbed the wall. And once I was in, I was told that I was to marry Neji, yes, marry. And I couldn't believe it…"

Twenty minutes later, Tenten had finished and Aina had sat there; listening. "So you love this Neji, hai?" Tenten blushed. "H-hai."

"But you left because you didn't want to change yourself. Understandable. I would've done the same thing."

"So you think I did the right thing?"

"If you were unhappy there, then yes, you did the right thing. But from what I understand, you weren't exactly… unhappy. Just confused."

"I refuse to change myself for a man. And if Neji really loves me, he wouldn't want to change me, right?" Aina stood up slowly. "From what you've told me about this Neji, I'd say that he did love you; but he was caught between a rock and a hard place." Tenten looked at the ceiling as she recalled the look on Neji's face as she left him. She didn't think that she'd ever get the picture of Neji's hurt, yet pissed face out of her mind. "He was probably stuck in between his responsibilities to his clan and to you. And I believe that he might've chosen you, but you left him too soon."

"Neji has always put his responsibilities to his clan first. Everything else comes second." Aina simply 'hm'd. "Well, Tenten-chan, I will be going to bed now." Tenten looked at the clock. "But… it's only 8:30…"

Aina slowly made her way up the stairs. "I am old, Tenten-chan, and I tire easily." Tenten nodded. "Ah. I see. Gomen." Tenten sighed and watched the sun go down slowly. _'Neji's wedding is to be held in two days… he's supposed to marry Hinata, as well. Poor, poor Hinata.'_ Tenten shuddered at the thought of what Neji and Hinata's children could possibly look like.

_'Ew; incest.'_

* * *

_July 2ed _

_6:00 AM_

_Knock, knock._

"Ugh. Whoever it is, get lost!" Tenten muttered, pulling a couch cushion over her head.

_Knock, knock_

"Ugh. 'Get lost' does not mean knock more, goddammit!"

_Bang, bang, bang!_ Obviously, whoever was on the other side of that door did not intend on leaving. Tenten sighed and tossed off the comforter she was sleeping under; (it was making her sweat, anyway.) and she trudged to the door and flung it open.

Her brown eyes connected with a pair of white eyes. "Neji…"

"Tenten… why are you here?"

"I… I came here on a mission, why are _you_ here?"

"Seems Tsunade-sama got a call in the middle of the night. An elderly woman requested the assistance of another ninja to help the one whom had escorted her. You I'm guessing. Said that you had broken your foot." Neji's eyes drifted downwards to Tenten's non-broken foot. "I see that it was all a lie. I thought it was odd that she specifically requested me." Tenten blinked. "Specifically… Aina-sama!" Tenten turned from the door and began boldly making her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Aina-sama!" Slowly, the floor creaked, and then the door opened. "Tenten-chan?" Tenten sighed. "I broke my foot? I was not aware of this." Realization dawned upon the old woman. "Oh! Hehe. That. Oh! Is your Neji here?" The woman grabbed a robe and headed for the staircase, peering over the railing and down at the Hyuga. "There must be some mistake. I requested Neji Hyuga, not a girl." Tenten snickered. "That is Neji Hyuga; and he's a guy."

"He needs a haircut." The old woman slowly made her way down the steps, Tenten close behind. "Oh, Neji Hyuga I assume?" Neji turned and bowed. "Aina-sama, I came as you requested to… assist an uninjured Tenten. Care to explain?" Aina shrugged. "Musta got her confused with some other ninja who had escorted me."

"How--"

"I am old, boy. I tire easily, forget things and get some memories confused with others. It is a grim future." Tenten blinked. "Aina-sama, your file said that you were only 52…"

"Hey, compared to you two, I am old! Anyways, you two probably figured that this was a set up, so… make up, already!" Tenten and Neji looked at each other.

"Bastard."

"Coward."

"That's not quite what I had in mind…" A sigh from the elderly woman and she sat on the couch. "But I suppose its progress."

"Why did you leave?"

"I refuse to change for you."

"Who said I wanted you to change?"

"Your family!"

"My family is not me! I don't want to change anything about you!" Tenten blinked. "Aw, that was sweet… but I'm still not marrying you." Neji let out a frustrated sound. "Why not?"

"I want to be my own woman. Not just your woman. Besides, you have to marry Hinata." Neji winced. "It's back to that, is it? Well, I could get out of marrying Hinata-sama if I found someone else who was worthy."

"Well, good luck finding her." Neji sighed and pushed her into a wall. "Tenten… you have already been to the compound for a month; you passed the tests of the Hyuga elders; you somehow, managed to gain friendship with Hanabi-sama, and, yes, you've met some less-then-pleasant Hyugas along the way, but somehow I've managed to… fall for you."

"That was sappy!"

"Aina-sama, hush!" Tenten smiled. "That was very sweet, Neji. But before we get all fairy-tale-ending here… why the fuck didn't you come after me in the first place?"

"Oh, that. Hinata-sama and I had to convince the elders we were not destined to be together." Tenten rolled her eyes. _'Again with the destiny and fate crap?'_

"Alright. I'll come back to the Hyuga Compound." She put a hand to his face and smiled. "But!" She began again, just as he was about to kiss her. "I refuse to get married. I want to be taken out on dates first, Neji. If I wanted to rush into marriage, I wouldn't have left." Neji sighed heavily. "The elders won't like this… you're changing all of the set-in-stone Hyuga rules." Tenten shrugged and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck. "What can I say, I'm a rebel." And she kissed him.

Both Neji and Tenten ignored the loud, "Aww! You two should get a room!" from Aina.

* * *

**End Note:** _-sigh-_ Well, that pretty much wraps up "To Be or Not to Be" and I can officially place this story on the "complete" pile.

I thank all of you who stayed with me throughout the process of this story. And those who joined my site because of the success of this story.

If any of you still wanna talk to me, my IMs are all in my profile at the bottom.

_**There will be a sequel to this.**_

When I feel like writing it.

In the meantime, keep yourselves occupied with my next writing adventure, "School Wars"

Bye!

(**PS:** And for those of you wondering, why I keep pointing out that this is the end, (END!) it is because it seems that no matter what story I write, be it one-shot or not, there is always some dumbass who said, "Write more soon!"

It gets really annoying.

Okay. The end.

Review!)


	15. Author's Note

Yes.

I have risen from the dead.

PHEAR IT!

Now, normally this is the time when an author would go into a long, detailed speech about how busy their summer was, yes?

Well, mine wasn't busy.

I didn't go on a trip.

I didn't discover some foreign substance that could change the world.

I didn't find true love. [Well, I _did_, but... _-sighs-_ Shika-kun doesn't like me that way. _-Pouts-_

And I wasn't doin' anything of particular interest.

Nope, I just got lazy. _-Grin-_ And didn't feel like writin'.

But I was observing. I observed stories of those who reviewed them, those who wrote their own.

Some authors need to stick to reading. But, I'm strayin' from the main point here.

I noticed that not a day goes by that this story isn't favorited, or I'm put on someone's author alert or favorite authors, occasionally, I'll even see this story put on someone's alert even though it's completed.

It makes me feel like I actually have talent.

_-Mutters-_ Even though this story is made in a fit of boredom.

Anyways! I have the sequel to this... almost done.

It shall be called "_**The Dating Game**_"!

... Until I come up with a better name.

Y'all wanna know what took up most of my time? My site, Fated Love [I think there's a link in my profile. and Shinobi Legends. Dunno what that is?

Go to:

http // shinobilegends . com / referral . php ? r MirageofMemories

There. Spaces go bye-bye, 'course. It is very addicting. It's a Naruto fan-site type-thingy.

Oh, and I suppose I should give yall a preview:

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small village named Konoha lived a couple. They weren't exactly traditional, they weren't practical and they weren't by any means normal. After all, how _normal_ could it be falling for what was once your teammate and fiancé? But some people would call them cute and that they complimented each other. 

She was happy, could be hyper, cheerful and an all around perky person.

Whereas he was cool, calm, collected and if you ask her, she would say he had—

"A stick up your butt! You need to remove the friggin' stick from your butt, Neji Hyuga! Have you no sense in adventure at all?"

"Tenten, your sense in adventure is cutting Hanabi-sama's hair and dying it blue while she's asleep." Tenten crossed her arms. "Hey, that brat asked for it. She broke my favorite kunai!" Neji let out a heavy sigh. "I thought you and Hanabi-sama had a truce."

"Yeah, well that was before she broke my kunai. And if you ask me, the haircuts an improvement and the blue hair brings out her eyes." Neji sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Tenten, you can't act so reckless here. The elders allowed our relationship to slow considerably and let you stay here as my live-in girlfriend, but I wouldn't push your luck." At Tenten's sigh, he looked at her and backed her up against a wall. "I don't want you to be kicked out of the Hyuga Compound. Or worse, get really pissed off and end up blowing _up_ the Hyuga Compound." Tenten looked appalled. "Neji Hyuga! I would _never_ blow up the Hyuga Compound!" There was a short pause as Tenten thought about it. "Besides, you Hyugas have your own mini-town and I'd have to find someway to blow it all up and I'd have to find some way around your and your family's annoying byakugan… and, quite frankly, I don't want to deal that."

* * *

Keep in mind, that this is a rough-rough-_rough_ draft. It may not be the same in the final. Anyways... eh... 

-Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl-


End file.
